The Grown Up Sehun
by exoblackpepper
Summary: Luhan bertemu Sehun-yang-telah-tumbuh-dewasa yang ternyata membawa pengaruh dalam hidupnya. "Sial, dia benar-benar seksi," -Luhan. / "Kau adalah hal tersulit yang pernah kupelajari bahkan masih sampai saat ini juga," -Sehun / HUNHAN. 3-shots. -exoblackpepper-
1. PROLOGUE

**The Grown Up Sehun**

Sehun x Luhan (Hunhan)

Romance; Drama

Rated T-M

3-Shots

authored by: exogonzaga

* * *

><p><strong>TEASER<strong>

.

.

Luhan:

Mahasiswa jurusan technical drawing yang terkenal sebagai _flower-boy_ kampusnya. Ceroboh dan mudah dihasut -apalagi jika Baekhyun yang mempersuasinya. Hidupnya yang tadinya mulus mulai sedikit bergelombang ketika seorang anak SMA tingkat akhir yang seingatnya dulu sangat lugu sekarang sudah dewasa dan menganggapnya bukan sebagai seorang hyung lagi.

.

Sehun:

Anak ber-IQ diatas rata-rata yang sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki cantik yang dulu pernah bertemu dengannya di sebuah florist yang ternyata jauh lebih sulit dimengerti dibandingkan rumus-rumus matematika dan fisika. Parasnya yang _innocent and wild_ dalam sekali lihat membuatnya cukup terkenal di sekolahnya -walaupun ia sering memunculkan ekspresi dingin dan _flat_. Sangat _moody_.

.

.

"Luhan, tolong jemput adikku. Ia sudah menunggu hampir dua jam di sekolah dan aku masih terjebak macet. Hhh..."

"Tsk. Baiklah. Kirimi aku alamat sekolahnya,"

.

Luhan terhuyung ke belakang ketika Sehun sudah berada di depan wajahnya dan ia baru saja sadar sedetik yang lalu. Bulir-bulir air menetes dari surai Sehun jatuh diatas leher Luhan, membuat Sehun harus mati-matian menahan diri.

.

"_Kau tahu nilai akademisku selalu bagus, pelajaran-pelajaran yang kupelajari di sekolah menurutku terlalu mudah dan bahkan hal baru yang ingin kupelajari dengan mudah kukuasai. Tapi kau, hanya kau yang bisa membuatku kewalahan begini, hyung. To the point-nya, kau adalah hal tersulit yang pernah kupelajari bahkan masih sampai saat ini juga,"_

* * *

><p><span>Chingchongs:<span>

Ini ff bahkan uda berkarat di draft dan bakalan di post beberapa hari ke depan (soalnya ini ff ditulis tangan di buku file yang tebelnya ga ketolongan ampun/?) hehehe

ff ini juga buatan aye sama temen aye yang sering disebut2 di ff2 sebelumnya #PartnerSehidupSematiLOL jadi kalo agak aneh ya wajar aja ini ga ada kerangkanya actually lol pake sistem dadakan gitu dehhh

please remember this: I will only update fanfic if I have time. saya masih sekolah dan itu bikin saya sdikit stress T.T jadi mohon dimaklumi yaps :3

Buat yg **review**, karma baik pasti ada /love/

_Ketjup maniez,_

exogonzaga


	2. Chapter 1

**The Grown Up Sehun**

Sehun x Luhan (Hunhan)

Romance; Drama

Rated T-M

3-shots

authored by: exoblackpepper

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter (13): **_I think I like you_

.

.

.

Luhan mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya. Sahabat baiknya tak henti-hentinya memohon –coret– merengek lebih tepatnya padanya. Si lelaki berambut pirang itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, lalu mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Baek, aku bahkan tak mengenal adikmu," katanya sambil memindahkan posisi ponselnya dari telinga kanan ke telinga kiri.

"Ayolah, Luhan. Aku terjebak macet disini. Adikku sudah menunggu dua jam menunggu di sekolah, kau tak kasihan padanya? Hhh… adikku yang malang," Luhan semakin bingung. Apa ia harus menolong sahabatnya ini? Sebenarnya ia tak keberatan namun Luhan sama sekali tidak mengenal adik Baekhyun. Yah, walaupun ia dulu pernah bertemu dengan adiknya sekali.

Luhan mengetuk-ngetuk setir mobilnya, berfikir. Lalu menghela nafas singkat. "Baiklah. Kirimkan aku alamat sekolahnya," Luhan lalu mematikan sambunugan teleponnya karena ia tahu orang di seberang sana pasti akan berteriak kesenangan dan akan memekakkan telinganya.

Luhan mempercepat laju mobilnya membelah jalan raya kota metropolitan ini. Ia mengerutkan keningnya berusaha mengingat wajah yang tidak familiar baginya. Sudah beberapa bulan yang lalu, atau mungkin hampir setahun –Luhan bahkan tak ingat– ia bertemu dengan lelaki kurus tinggi dengan wajah _innocent _(kalau tidak salah ingat) dengan senyum tipis yang sederhana. Luhan terhenyak. Ia tak menyangka pertemuannya dengan pria itu di sebuah florist di tepi jalan distrik itu bisa membuat ingatannya merekam dengan jelas figure orang itu. "Hm?" gumamnya ketika pandangannya menembus kaca mobil dan mendapatkan tempat yang baru saja berada di benaknya.

Bayangan seseorang dalam benaknya semakin jelas. "_Well, _setidaknya aku tidak akan salah mengenali orang nanti,"

_Porsche _putihnya berhenti di tempat parker yang terlihat jauh lebih luas dari yang dibayangkan. _Sekolah yang menarik_, pikir Luhan.

Baru saja Luhan keluar dari mobil, sosok ramahnya atau lebih tepatnya wajah hampir sempurna-nya sudah menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang lewat. Sesekali ia tersenyum pada beberapa orang hingga seseorang yang berdiri di tangga tepat di depan pintu utama, mendecak kesal. Luhan menyipitkan matanya, "Harusnya itu dia," Sambil setengah berlari menghampiri pria dengan seragam putih kusam itu.

"Sehun? Kau Sehun 'kan?"

"Kau? Yang di florist?" tanya Sehun tak acuh. Yang ia inginkan hanya Baekhyun datang menjemputnya dan pulang sesegera mungkin.

"Ya, Baekhyun memintaku untuk menjemputmu,"

"Kemana dia?"

"Ia bilang terjebak macet, _so… _ya, aku yang menjemputmu,"

Sehun mendecak lagi dan berjalan mendahului Luhan tak acuh. Hampir saja Luhan ingin berteriak tidak sopan. Namun percuma saja Sehun sudah terlalu _bad mood, _ia tidak berniat peduli terhadap apapun.

Sepanjang perjalanan tak ada satupun yang berinisiatif memecah keheningan. Ditambah lagi Sehun yang sedang merajuk semakin membuat Luhan malas untuk mengajaknya berbicara. Sesampainya mereka di depan rumah yang familiar bagi mereka berdua, si pemuda yang lebih tinggi langsung keluar dari mobil Luhan. Tanpa ucapan terima kasih atau apapun. Luhan mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli. Yang pasti Baekhyun harus mentraktirnya makan setelah ini.

* * *

><p>Luhan menghela nafasnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Berulang kali ia menekan-nekan tombol bel yang terletak di dekat pintu masuk kediaman keluarga Baekhyun. Sudah setengah jam pemuda cantik itu berdiri di depan pintu rumah Baekhyun. Ia yang meminta pertolongan Luhan untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama tapi justru sang tuan rumah memperlakukannya begini.<p>

"Jika kupencet bel ini sekali lagi dan ternyata tidak ada yang membuka pintu juga, aku pulang," batin Luhan.

TING TONG

_Well, _tak ada tanda-tanda kalau pintu akan dibuka. Luhan memutar matanya malas dan berbalik badan ingin melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke mobilnya dan pulang. Namun suara pintu terbuka membuat Luhan kembali membalik badannya dan bernafas lega. "Akhirnya kau membukakanku pintu juga Baek–" Ucapan Luhan terhenti ketika melihat sesosok orang yang membukakannya pintu bukanlah Baekhyun , yakni seorang pemuda berkulit putih dengan handuk melilit di sekitar pinggangnya dan tubuh yang masih dipenuhi peluh air. Tampaknya orang itu baru selesai mandi.

Luhan berusaha keras untuk menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran negatifnya tentang bocah –dia menyebutnya begitu– di depannya ini. "Kau masih bisa melihat tubuhku di dalam kok," ucap Sehun santai sambil tersenyum miring.

Luhan mematung di depan pintu sambil berusaha menelan hasil ekskresi mulutnya sendiri sambil memandangi punggung Sehun yang menjauh namun bayangan itu bahkan terlihat –sempurna.

"Kau mencari Baek-hyung?" Luhan mengangguk polos. Persetan, entah kenapa Sehun merasa gemas dengan wajah imut yang Luhan tunjukkan padanya. Bulu matanya lentik dan wajah putih polosnya.

"Ia belum pulang, kau tahu Baek-hyung penjual jam karet. Seharusnya kau dating satu jam dari perjanjian awal," jelas Sehun sambil membenarkan handuknya dan mengacak rambut coklat kehitamannya asal.

Persetan, entah mengapa Luhan merasa darahnya mengalir lebih deras.

Sepintas pikiran Luhan terbang ke beberapa waktu lalu ketika ia masih bertemu si bocah yang sangat mirip anak kecil, dan ia mempertanyakan apakah Sehun sudah sebesar itu, atau waktu berputar lebih cepat –atau apapun.

"Lu–?"

Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Luhan.

"Hyung?"

"Hm?"

Luhan terhuyung ke belakang ketika Sehun sudah berada di depan wajahnya dan ia baru saja sadar sedetik yang lalu. Dengan sigap Sehun menangkap pinggang mungil Luhan.

Dan ini persetan untuk kesekian kalinya.

Bulir-bulir air menetes dari surai Sehun jatuh diatas permukaan leher Luhan membuatnya harus menahan diri. Ia bisa melihat wajah dewasa Sehun dari dekat dan ia tidak tahu apa yang telah merasuki pikirannya.

"Hyung?" Luhan membenarkan posisinya.

"Ya?"

"Aku akan berpakaian dulu, kau mau ikut atau–"

"Ah, silakan. Aku akan menunggu disini," Sehun tersenyum penuh arti sambil mengerling nakal, hampir saja Luhan melihatnya.

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya diatas _coach_ kuning muda milik keluarga Baekhyun yang terletak strategis di ruang tamu nan minimalis ini. Tak ada yang berubah secara signifikan. Mungkin hanya letak meja kecil yang tadinya berada di sisi coach itu dipindahkan. Tanpa berbasa-basi dan membuang waktu, lelaki cantik itu menjejerkan semua alat-alat gambarnya di atas lantai marmer yang tampak mahal itu. Memang menjadi mahasiswa technical drawing harus mempersiapkan segala jenis alat dan bahan untuk menggambar dan tentu saja waktu luang yang cukup untuk mengerjakannya.

Suara pintu terbuka menandakan si pemuda tampan itu sudah keluar dari kamarnya. Luhan hanya acuh tak acuh –atau mungkin berusaha demikian– ketika Sehun duduk di _coach_ yang tadi Luhan duduki. "Lebih baik kau bereskan lagi, Baekhyun hyung takkan se-tepat waktu itu," tuturnya santai seakan sudah biasa –memang kenyataannya begitu. Luhan pun menoleh. "Biarkan saja seperti ini. Yang penting jangan kau utak-atik,"

Luhan pun bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur, mengambil segelas air untuk melepas dahaganya. Bukannya tidak sopan, tapi Baekhyung sudah sering memberitahu Luhan untuk menganggap rumahnya sebagai rumah sendiri, jadi Luhan tak perlu ambil pusing. Tanpa lelaki cantik itu sadari, sedaritadi Sehun melihatinya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

* * *

><p>Desas-desus mengatakan kalau IQ Sehun diatas rata-rata. Ia mampu mengerjakan 50 soal olimpiade dalam waktu hanya setengah jam, bahkan ia sampai dijuluki 'si jenius Oh' oleh teman-teman dan guru-guru sekolahnya juga. Entahlah kenapa Luhan tahu tentang semua rumor itu.<p>

Luhan menggagap itu aneh atau perasaannya dan entah mengapa kasus 'tidak penting' ini membawanya ke perpustakaan publik dan mencari tahu mengenai IQ, kepribadian, dan segala jenis masalah psikologi. "Ck!" Luhan berdecak ketika ia mengetahui fakta yang sesuai dugaannya. "Sejak kapan aku peduli dengannya!" Luhan beranjak keluar mengacuhkan apapun yang dibacanya tadi.

"_Oh_ _my_–"

Luhan berhenti ditempatnya ketika tangannya meraih kenop pintu dan membuka papan kayu dan wajahnya bertemu wajah Sehun yang baru saja mendongak setelah selesai menunduk fokus pada ponselnya. Untung saja Sehun spontan meraih pinggangnya atau Luhan akan terhuyung ke belakang dan jatuh. Keduanya terdiam sesaat hingga Sehun tersenyum miring yang membuat Luhan merinding.

"Lain kali kau harus lebih hati-hati, hyungie," Luhan membulatkan bola matanya mengutuk siapapun.

"Mengerti, hm?" Sehun berbisik dengan suara sensualnya. Luhan menyentuh dada bidang Sehun yang dilapisi kemeja putih polos yang astaga–

"Luhan berhentilah berpikir yang aneh-aneh," Hingga Luhan berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri seperti tidak waras.

"Hm, mian Sehun-ah,"

"_Never mind_," Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya bersama dengan senyuman setengah aneh bagi Luhan. Dan Luhan masih menempelkan telapak tangannya di dada Sehun.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada tangan Luhan yang masih menempel disana secara sarkastik, alis kanan yang naik dan senyuman miring menggoda.

"Ah, _sorry_,"

Kebiasaan mahasiswa _technical drawing _yang banyak mempergunakan bahasa _Great Britain _itu.

"_Gotta go, bye,_" Luhan tersenyum manis. Ia benar-benar harus meninggalkan perpustakaan umum ini.

"Hyung!" Sehun menahan tangannya. "Kau akan ke rumah hari ini?"

"Mungkin," _Kalau Baekhyun tidak jam karet. _

Sehun mengangguk mengerti dan membiarkan punggung Luhan menjauh dari pandangannya.

Sepertinya batin Luhan benar-benar butuh direparasi. Sedaritadi ia masih memikirkan kejadian tadi, dimana tangan Sehun menyentuh pinggangnya dan suaranya yang rendah dan serak itu– oke, cukup. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, membuat beberapa pengunjung kafé lain menatapnya bingung. Ia menyesap _americano _nya, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekelilingnya. Terlihat sekali ia sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Maaf aku terlambat–"

"Lagi," Luhan menghela nafas sambil melihat arlojinya malas.

Si lelaki berambut hitam legam itu duduk di hadapan Luhan. Si mata _doe _menatap orang di depannya itu, ada yang berbeda.

"Hey, kau tampak lebih baik dengan _haircut _seperti itu," Baekhyun tersenyum puas. "_Thanks, dude,_"

Kedua orang ini lalu membicarakan hal-hal berbau teknik menggambar dan lain-lain yang membuat mereka lupa waktu. Kurang lebih sudah 2 jam mereka berceloteh sambil bercanda. "Tunggu, Lu. Ada telepon masuk," Baekhyun menginterupsi kalimat Luhan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun pada seseorang di seberang sana.

Yang dapat Luhan tangkap dari pembicaraan sahabatnya di telepon adalah bahwa ia diminta tolong untuk menjemput seseorang. Dan benar saja, Baekhyun tak membawa kendaraan. Yang berarti lagi-lagi Luhan harus mengorbankan waktu dan bensinnya untuk menjemput seorang bocah SMA tingkat akhir itu.

"Persetan kau, Baek," batin Luhan kesal ketika Baekhyun malah tidak ikut menjemput adiknya dan malah pergi kencan dengan 'teman'nya. Luhan merasa terperalat. Ia merasa ia adalah supir pribadi keluarga Baekhyun. Salahkan dirimu yang terlalu baik, Xi Luhan.

Luhan memarkirkan mobilnya di lahan parkir sekolah yang sekarang mulai terasa familiar baginya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam sekolah megah itu, seraya mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok si jenius yang manja itu. Atau jenius menggoda, atau _whatever it is. _

Luhan memutar bola matanya kesal tetapi wajahnya tidak bisa sealur dengan kondisi hatinya.

"Hey, hyung," Seseorang berlari kecil ke arahnya dengan senyum cerah. Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, ia telat 45 menit dan bocah itu tidak temperamen kali ini.

"Kau ada waktu luang? Aku ingin mengajakmu bersantai,"

* * *

><p>Luhan tidak suka tempat ramai, tipikal mahasiswa <em>technical drawing <em>yang mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan seni dan itu semua butuh ketenangan. Sehun tidak begitu masalah dengan itu.

"Baekhyun mengizinkan kau keluar?" Luhan seolah menginvestigasi pria disampingnya yang harus diakui sore ini terlihat jauh dari yang Luhan bayangkan. Ia jauh dari taraf penampilan seorang anak SMA melainkan _a good-looking and superb man as British model. _Bocah itu nyaris _outrageous _bagi semua wanita, Luhan yakin itu. Sehun mengangkat alisnya dan mengendikkan bahunya sebentar.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak peduli ia tahu atau tidak, ia pasti masih sibuk dengan teman kencannya,"

Sedikitnya Luhan merasa bersalah untuk mengajak adik teman satu fakultasnya keluar tanpa seizin Baekhyun. Luhan mengusap tengkuknya merasa canggung dengan atmosfir ini. Jalan tanpa arah menyusuri distrik bebas kendaraan yang memberikan kesan romantis dengan _lighting_nya di setiap semi-bar yang mereka lewati. Beberapa pasang mata menatap mereka sembari tersenyum ringan dan hal itu membuat Luhan semakin salah tingkah karena berdiri disamping pria tinggi tegap berbalut _sweater _abu-abu _v-neck _ini.

Entah apa maksudnya Sehun mempercepat langkahnya mendahului Luhan dan pria pirang itu mengikutinya.

"Ck-"

"Eh, mian, Sehun-ah,"

Sehun menatap Luhan penuh arti setelah pria yang jauh terlihat lebih manis hari ini menginjak sepatu _kicker-_nya.

"Lebih baik kau berjalan disampingku, hyung. Atau kau akan terus menginjak sepatu mahalku?"

"Bukan begitu-" Sehun menarik lengan Luhan untuk berdiri sejajar dengannya sebelum Luhan menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

"Jangan menghancurkan ekspektasi orang-orang yang melihat kita," Sehun menggandeng telapak tangan Luhan yang lembut sambil tersenyum ke arah depan tanpa menatap ekspresi pria cantik yang tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Hm? Maksudmu?" Luhan setengah berbisik sambil mendekati Sehun karena apa yang bocah dewasa itu katakan barusan tampak mengerikan karena menyangkut 'orang-orang'.

Satu lagi pasang mata yang menatap mereka cerah. Sehun melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Luhan dan tersenyum ramah pada mereka.

"Sehunnie-" Luhan bergumam pelan.

"Kau panggil aku apa barusan?" Sekarang giliran Sehun yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Hm- _nope_. Tidak, bukan apa-apa," Luhan menunduk dengan pipi yang mulai memerah.

"_Okay,_" Sehun menarik pinggang Luhan lebih dekat hingga mereka benar-benar persis seperti dugaaan orang-orang yang melihatnya, sepasang kekasih. Dan itu ekspektasi orang-orang yang tidak Luhan mengerti.

* * *

><p>"Jadi, nama lengkapmu?" Sehun bertumpu dagu menikmati bentuk mata pria dihadapannya. Pria berhidung lancip dan bibir tipis yang tak begitu lebar. Belum lagi pipi putih yang cenderung merona benar-benar berhasil menarik perhatian Sehun yang jarang tertarik pada hal-hal seperti itu.<p>

Luhan membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering karena Sehun terus menatapnya sebelum ia membuka suara.

"Xi Luhan,"

"Hm, _I see_," Sehun mengangguk mengerti, menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dan menyilangkan kedua telapak tangannya. Senyumnya cerah, sangat mirip seperti ia ketika mendapatkan ide bagus. Percayalah, ini _brilliant. _

"Mengapa tersenyum?" Luhan menatap pria aneh itu bingung. Sehun bergeming dan masih menatapnya hingga arloji hitamnya berbunyi membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Sudah hampir jam 8, kau ingin pulang?" Luhan mengangguk. Ia memang ingin pulang karena beberapa hal sebagai pertimbangan, dan Sehun salah satunya.

Kedua orang itu keluar dari kedai bernuansa Jerman klasik dan itu membuat Luhan senang. Semi-bar pilihan Sehun memberinya banyak inspirasi. Dan juga percakapan hangat yang diberikan Sehun membuat Luhan tidak pernah senyaman ini, termasuk dengan Jongin.

Sehun menyentuh punggung Luhan, memastikan pria itu tidak terhuyung ke belakang atau semacamnya. Dan berakhir dengan rangkulan pinggang yang manis yang mampu membuat jantung Luhan berdegup hingga ujung _pavement_ ini. Dan Sehun mengantarnya hingga depan pintu rumah pria itu.

"_Good night, Xiao Lu_," Sehun menyunggingkan senyum tulus pada Luhan dengan tatapan lembut dari garis mata teduhnya. Luhan terdiam. Kemudian Sehun menutup pertemuannya dengan Luhan mala mini dengan sebuah kecupan di pipi Luhan.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu minggu depan!" katanya setengah berteriak sambil berlari dan menghilang dari pandangan Luhan.

Luhan harus segera mengembalikan nyawanya kali ini. _Like… seriously…_

* * *

><p>"Hm, Sehunnie," batinnya. Ia sedang berbaring menatap langit-langit kamar abu-abu miliknya. Sebuah suara tiba-tiba saja melintas di benaknya dan itu mampu membuatnya tersenyum sendiri.<p>

Sejak tempo lalu, atau hampir seminggu yang lalu, ia bahkan sulit tidur akibat memikirkan seseorang. Banyak yang harus dikerjakannya, begitu pula dengan kata-kata sejenis statistik, matriks, geometri, namun satu hal yang ia tahu pasti, Luhan. Nama itu bahkan tidak bisa lepas dari benaknya. Bayangan ketika si pria pirang memanggilnya manja dengan sebutan 'sehunnie', walau hanya sekali tetapi benar-benar member dampak signifikan baginya. Suara Luhan adalah candu baginya atau ia terlalu jatuh ke dalam pesona _sunbae_-nya itu.

Sehun meloloskan senyum miringnya, dan meraih ponselnya.

[94sehuna: _Aku akan pulang telat besok, kau yang jemput aku atau Luhan hyung?_]

Sebuah pesan masuk, dikirim oleh Baekhyun di kamar sebelah.

[baekhyunee_b: _Mengapa mendadak? Jangan salahkan aku kalau Luhan akan marah-marah karena ia harus menjemputmu lagi._]

_Gotcha._

Sehun tampak _drunk_ kali ini, dan jenius.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 - END.**

* * *

><p><span>Ching-chongs:<span>

IYA TAU KOK INI PENDEK BANGET FUFUFUFU :3

Gimana kesannya chapter 1? kalau aneh n mngecewakan maap yea maklum ini sambil dengerin pelajaran bikinnya u,u

BTW ganti pen name lagi nih fuahahaha (kali ini ga ganti2 lagi deh #gakjanjiLOL) soalnya exo itu mirip lada hitam/? anget2 panasin kadang nyiksa huhuhu #curcol #gajeabiz

uda ah ngomongnya, bingung mo ngomong apa lagi xD

_**REVIEW DIWAJIBKAN!**_

.

_BEST REGARDS,_

-exoblackpepper-


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter (2/3): **_May I?_

_._

_._

Entah setan apa yang kini merasukinya, Luhan langsung menyetujui permintaan Baekhyun. Bisa jadi karena kejadian tempo lalu dimana ia "berkencan" dengan si bocah yang telah dewasa itu. Bahkan ciuman singkat Sehun di pipinya masih terasa dan jika Luhan memikirkannya, ia akan merona sendiri. Yang dapat ia simpulkan sejak pertama bertemu Sehun sampai saat ini, Sehun adalah anak manja yang jenius tapi berwajah dingin dan terkesan arogan. Dan tentu sudah terbukti.

Baru saja Luhan ingin membunyikan klakson mobilnya, lelaki itu sudah _standby _di depan pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Tanpa ragu, Sehun pun masuk ke dalam mobil.

Tampak sekali dari wajahnya kalau Sehun sedang dalam _mood _yang baik, malah kadang ia bersenandung mengikuti lagu yang diputar di radio. "Sedang jatuh cinta?" canda Luhan sambil terkekeh. Tanpa Luhan duga, Sehun mengangguk. "Yah, begitulah," Si mata _doe _hanya mengangguk-angguk lalu menatapnya jahil.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun. Lelaki satunya menggeleng. "Dasar anak sekolah," gumamnya.

Mereka berhenti di suatu tempat berpemandangan bagus di pinggiran ibukota. Danaunya jernih, langitnya bersih, anginnya nyaman. "apa kau keberatan jika aku kesini sebentar? Yah, kau tahu aku mahasiswa jurusan menggambar," kata Luhan sambil mengeluarkan _sketchbook _dan sebuah pensil HB dari laci mobilnya.

"_Take your time, I'm always free_,"

Mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka senada diatas batuan besar di pinggir danau. "Hati-hati," Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan erat seakan takut badan kecil Luhan akan terbang diterpa angin. Sehun benar-benar tak melepaskan pandangannya se-inci pun dari lelaki di depannya itu.

Luhan memulau skets tipis diatas kertas putih yang cukup lebar dan tiba-tiba saja suaranya membuat Sehun terhenyak. "Tak usah terus memperhatikanku, aku tidak akan kabur," katanya dalam senyum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sedikit tersipu. Ia tidak nyaman dengan pakaian seragamnya yang membuatnya tampak lebih mirip seperti bocah.

Sehun dengan sabar menunggu Luhan yang makin lama semakin tenggelam ke dalam dunianya sendiri. Bayangan, goresan, koordinat gambar, semua itu membuat Luhan hampir lupa dengan Sehun. "_Okay, I'm done,_" Luhan berbalik dan melihat Sehun masih memandangnya.

"Sudah berapa lama tidak berkedip?" Luhan mencoba menggoda bocah itu.

"Aku baru tahu kau ingin diperhatikan olehku," Baiklah, ternyata Sehun lebih hebat dalam hal ini. Luhan mengumpat dalam-dalam karena ia sudah salah bicara, sekaligus mencurigai apa yang bocah itu pelajari di sekolah. Ilmu pengetahuan atau cara mempermalukan orang -lebih tepatnya mempermalukan Luhan.

Kali ini Luhan diam, tenggelam ke dalam pikirannya lagi. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan pria disampingnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak," jawab Luhan singkat.

"Pemandangan itu merasukimu?"

"Kau bercanda?"

Sehun mencoba menebak apa yang membuat atmosfir ini sangat hening karena seingatnya Luhan tak menyukai kecanggungan.

"Aku tidak mengerti Lu-" Sehun memulainya lagi dengan tidak sopan. "-hyung," ralat Sehun.

"Kau marah denganku?"

"Tidak,"

Hening.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk kembali ke mobil dan mengantat Sehun pulang. Hanya membutuhkan sekitar 15 menit mobil Luhan sudah berada di depan pintu rumah keluarga Baekhyun.

"Aku akan meneleponmu," Sehun keluar dari mobil putih itu.

_Well, _Luhan harus memikirkan kata 'ya, begitulah' dari Sehun atas pertanyaannya tadi. Sehun sedang jatuh cinta.

Oh.

* * *

><p>Luhan membuka matanya perlahan ketika ia merasakan getaran di kasurnya yang sangat mengganggu tidur-di-jam-petang-nya. Seseorang meneleponnya berkali-kali. Luhan dengan malas mengangkat telepon itu tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponnya. "Halo?"<p>

"_Luhan hyung?_" Suara ini. Suara yang belakangan ini mengisi kapasitas memori otaknya dan tentu dengan sekali dengan ia sudah tahu itu siapa.

"Ya?" jawab Luhan dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidurnya. Terdengar suara kikikan dari ujung sana. "Ada apa, Sehun? Aku tak mau membuang waktuku hanya untuk mendengar suara kikikanmu itu,"

"_Ehm,_" Ia berdehem sebentar. "_Masih marah? Well, aku minta maaf jika aku mengganggu jam tidurmu,_" Luhan masih terdiam, sedang mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya kembali. "La...lu?"

"_Aku tak mengerti denganmu, hyung,_" Luhan bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang bocah ini pikirkan? "_Kau tahu nilai akademisku selalu bagus, pelajaran-pelajaran yang kupelajari di sekolah terlampau mudah, dan bahkan hal yang baru kupelajari dengan mudah kukuasai. Tapi kau, hanya kau yang bisa membuatku kewalahan begini, hyung. To the pointnya, kau adalah hal terumit dan tersulit yang pernah kupelajari, bahkan s sampai saat ini juga,_"

Luhan terdiam sejenak, berusaha mengaktifkan syaraf-syaraf otaknya untuk bekerja mencerna apa yang barusan Sehun katakan. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya sambil mengusap matanya. Bocah itu benar-benar meneleponnya di saat yang tidak tepat.

"_Hyung, kau masih disana?"_

"Ya, aku mendengarkanmu,"

"_Ada apa denganmu, hyung?_"

Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan Sehun. Otaknya sudah korosif karena terlalu banyak mata kuliah yang harus dihafalnya dan bocah ini mengganggu istirahatnya. Ia benar-benar haus menahan diri, Luhan tidak ingin memulainya.

"Jadi kau meneleponku untuk itu, Sehun-ah?" Luhan membenarkan posisinya dan bersandar di _headboard _ranjang putihnya, memijat pelipisnya pelan berusaha terjaga demi bocah di seberang sana yang meneleponnya.

"_Aku ingin mempelajarimu, hyung. Aku sangat tertarik,_"

Apa ini ajakan kencan? Jika iya, ini benar-benar tidak romantis. Jika tidak, lalu apa lagi? Luhan lagi-lagi memaksa otaknya untuk bekerja mencerna apa maksud tersirat dari kalimat yang Sehun lontarkan.

"Jika kau bermaksud mengajakku berkencan, aku menolak,"

"Dan kalau kau mengatakan kau tidak mengerti, aku bahkan jauh lebih tidak mengerti, Sehun-ah," Luhan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Seketika sambungan telepon hening, tidak terdengar suara apapun.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"Hello?"

"..."

"Sehunnie?"

"..."

"Kurasa memang tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, akan kututup teleponnya,"

Luhan beranjak dari ranjangnya, berniat mengambil segelas air. Ia merasa dehidrasi setelah argumen singkat dan menyebalkan dengan Sehun yang sama sekali tidak beresensi baginya.

"Tsk," Luhan mendecak dan memutar bola matanya malas sambil berjalan menuju pintu kaca geser yang tertutup gorden biru muda bercorak garis vertikal. Luhan menggeser gordennya dan-

Wajah Sehun ada dibalik pintu kaca membuat Luhan terkejut setengah mati.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan memekik.

"Aku hanya memastikan kau baik-baik saja," jawab pria -yang lagi-lagi berpakaian _casual _itu- polos.

Dan disinilah mereka, berdiri di ambang pintu dengan kedua pasang manik mata yang saling bertemu. Sehun memberikannya tatapan polos namun Luhan menangkap goresan kekhawatiran. Dan sedetik yang lalu Luhan baru menyadari Sehun bahkan tidak menyisir rambutnya dan sekarang tampak berantakan. Rambut coklat gelap berantakan.

Luhan merasa bersalah, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbicara ketus pada pria yang berhamburan datang ke rumahnya hanya untuk memastikan ia baik-baik saja.

"_Well, _Sehun, dengar. Tidak ada apa-apa denganku. Tidak ada yang terjadi. Benar, kau sudah lihat bukan?"

Luhan memutar tubuhnya didepan Sehun dan kemudian menepuk pundak kiri Sehun. "Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku, _but I'm okay_,"

Laki-laku berambut pirang itu menyunggingkan senyumnya tipis. "Mau masuk?" Luhan membuka pintu rumahnya lebih lebar. Awalnya Sehun tampak ragu; antara memilih pulang sekarang sebelum Baekhyun mengocehinya, atau mampir sebentar ke rumah orang yang membuatnya sangat tertarik akhir-akhir ini.

"Mungkin sebentar," Sehun tersenyum lalu masuk ke dalam rumah Luhan.

"Disini tak semewah rumahmu," Luhan berjalan menuju ruang tamu yang terletak tak jauh dari pintu. "jika kau mau sesuatu bilang saja padaku," Si lelaki yang lebih tinggi mengangguk.

Sehun ternyata berpikir lebih rumit dari yang Luhan kira. Bahkan apa yang dikatakan Luhan selalu bisa dijadikan nuklir bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Aku ingin kau jujur, hyung," Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Sehun menatap punggungnya berharap lelaki pirang itu menoleh ke belakang.

"Hm?" Luhan menoleh dengan tautan alis dan pandangan tidak mengerti seolah membatin 'apa?'.

"_Anybody tells a lie?_" Luhan bertanya dengan nada sedikit sarkastik. Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan dan berdiri tepat didepannya. Sehun menunduk dan menangkap manik _doe _yang membuat Sehun harus menahan diri mati-matian untuk tidak mengecup kelopak mata itu sekarang.

"Sehun-ah, apa-" Sehun mendekatinya dan Luhan berjalan mundur hingga punggungnya menemukan kulkas dan terhimpit. Untuk beberapa waktu, keduanya hening. Sehun menikmati wajah Luhan yang membuat ia tidak bisa berpaling dan Luhan menyukai garis rahamg tegas Sehun.

Luhan merasakan ada yang salah dengan orang dihadapannya. Ia merasa sedikit hangat, terlebih ketika Sehun menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau sakit?" Raut wajah Luhan berubah cemas. Ia menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening Sehun.

"_I'm okay,_"

"_No, you aren't, _Sehun," Luhan mempertegas kalimatnya dengan nada bicara yang benar-benar menunjukkan Sehun tidak dalam keadaan baik.

"Kau harus istirahat," sambungnya. Luhan menatap Sehun. Entah mengapa tangannya terayun untuk merapikan surai rambut Sehun yang berantakan.

"_You are the one who is not okay_," Sehun menimpa, memberikan pernyataan yang membuat Luhan menatapnya dalam dan menghentikan tangannya yang sedari tadi membereskan surai coklat tebal itu.

"Kau tampak marah padaku dan aku tidak mengerti. Harusnya aku mengerti karena IQ-ku yang diatas rata-rata dan segala intelejen yang aku punya, namun kau tidak semudajh itu dimengerti-"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau tak perlu mengerti tentangku, tidak, sangat tidak perlu. Kau telah membicarakan hal ini dan akulah satu-satunya yang tak mengerti, bukan kau,"

Luhan menghela nafasnya malas, tidak berniat untuk menatap Sehun yang bersikeras meminta pandangan Luhan, atau lebih tepatnya memohon. Penampilannya terlihat lebih kacau sejak mereka memulai percakapan yang tidak akan berakhir baik.

"_Well, _Sehun, kau harus istirahat. Ingin kuantar pulang atau kau beristirahat disini saja?"

"Aku pulang sendiri," Pria tinggi itu berjalan menuju pintu kaca sebelah sana sebelum memberikan senyuman tipis untuk Luhan yang membeku.

"_Glad to know you are okay_,"

Dan semenjak itu, hubungan mereka berangsur memburuk.

* * *

><p>Ini pertama kalinya mobil kesayangan Luhan masuk bengkel karena kecerobohannya. Tadi siang ia tak sengaja menabrak trotoar jalan kerena menghindari kucing yang sedang lewat -dan mungkin faktor melamun. Setidaknya ia tak berhasil mengambil nyawa seekor kucing. Setidaknya hanya membuat <em>bumper <em>mobilnya ringsek sedikit. _Sedikit. _

"Eum, halo? Jongin?" Air wajah Luhan berubah menjadi cerah ketika salah satu orang yang paling ia percaya sejak sekolah menjawab panggilannya. Bisa dibilang ini pertama kalinya mereka berkomunikasi sejak kelulusan beberapa tahun lalu.

Luhan meminta pertolongan Jongin untuk menjemputnya di bengkel karena seingatnya si pemuda berkulit gelap eksotis itu kebetulan tinggal di dekat sana dan jarak dari bengkel ke halte cukup jauh. Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian terdengar suara klakson mobil. Kaca mobil hitam mengkilap itu turun dan menampakkan wajah yang sudah amat Luhan kenali dengan baik. "Lulu!" panggilnya setengah berteriak. Lelaki yang merasa terpanggil menghampirinya. "Keberatan memberiku tumpangan sampai halte sana?"

"Sampai Hongkong pun aku takkan keberatan. Bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan sebentar? Yah, kurasa banyak cerita menarik untuk diceritakan _since it's been a long time_," Luhan berpikir sejenak. Tak ada salahnya juga reuni dengan teman lama.

Mereka sampai di suatu pusat perbelanjaan besar dan cukup terkenal disana, jadi tak heran jika Jongin -lelaki itu- agak kesulitan mencari tempat parkir. Untunglah ada satu mobil yang keluar dan Jongin langsung memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Kau masih suka _pancakes_?" Luhan mengangguk. Tangan Jongin dengan santainya bergelayut pada pundak Luhan, dan Luhan tidak keberatan karena memang begitulah kebiasaan Jongin dari dulu.

"_Chocolate pancakes with lemon sprinkles_," Jongin masih hafal nama kue yang sudah menjadi candu bagi Luhan sejak dulu. "dan seleramu belum berubah, kan?" Jongin meliriknya dengan sudut mata sambil tersenyum memastikan.

Luhan tertawa kecil sambil menepuk lengan Jongin pelan.

"_So, how's life so far_?" Luhan masih melahap _pancake_nya dengan lahap sambil mengangguk. "Eum, aku bertemu seseorang beberapa bulan terakhir, dan dia hm-"

Luhan berusaha menelan makanannya, namun tanpa disadarinya, Jongin menangkap gurat bahagia di raut wajah pria cantik itu, "aneh," sambungnya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya seperti menjelaskan '_I have no idea about it!_'

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"_College_, biasa saja," Jongin mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Setidaknya Luhan ingin tahu, apakah Jongin masih hm- menyukainya. Luhan tidak bermaksud menyombongkan dirinya atau apapun, hanya saja Jongin pernah mengatakan demikian. Namun setidaknya hubungan mereka masih baik-baik saja sejauh ini.

"Tunggu, pria yang kau bilang tadi? Pacarmu?"

Luhan harus memaafkan Jongin yang bertanya se-terus-terang itu hingga membuatnya hampir tersedak dan ia memalingkan wajahnya untuk batuk. Tidak lucu kan ia batuk dan menghamburkan gigitan _pancake _di depan pria tampan itu.

Sayangnya, hidup memang tidak berjalan mulus, sama seperti pepatah. "Ya Tuhan, apa lagi sekarang," batinnya ketika benaknya mereka-ulang kejadian sejak pagi tadi. _Bumper _mobil, ponsel _low-batt_, dan sekarang bocah itu benar-benar menghantuinya.

"_You okay, _Lu?"

Seseorang diseberang sana menatapnya dengan wajah datar dan Luhan berpura-pura tidak melihatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa,"

Jongin dan Luhan kemudian melanjutkan acara mengobrol-tentang-bagaimana-hidupmu-sekarang. Sesekali mereka tertawa terlalu kencang, sesekali Jongin mencomot _pancakes _Luhan, sesekali Luhan melirik ke seberang sana -dimana disana ada seorang lelaki berseragam sekolah sedang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan walaupun ia sedang bersama teman-temannya.

Luhan memicingkan matanya dan berharap Jongin tidak menyadarinya, bahkan bocah itu sudah menghilang ketika Luhan melirik ke arahnya lagi. Sekilas Luhan bernafas lega, namun hati kecilnya seperti memikirkan apa yang anak itu lakukan. Luhan berusaha untuk tidak peduli karena ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu dengan Jongin, tapi entahlah.

"Eh, tunggu," Suara telepon Luhan menginterupsi percakapannya dengan Jongin.

"Ya, halo?"

"Oh- Baek, sepertinya tidak bisa,"

Luhan mendengus kesal sebelum berbicara panjang lebar setengah menggerutu. "Kau tahu, mobilku rusak, _bumper _ringsek, ponsel sekarat, dan masih banyak hal yang membuatku- atau keadaan ini tidak kondusif untuk menjemput Se- Tunggu. Sehun?"

"_Iya, Sehun. Oh ayolah, ia sedang bersama temannya dan ia memintaku untuk menjemputnya,_"

Demi neptunus, Luhan tidak berani membayangkan bahwa ia harus pergi mencari Sehun di sekitar daerah ini dan membawanya pulang seperti anak kecil tersesat.

"Tidakkah bisa ia pulang sendiri? Aku sedang-" Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya menunggu jawaban pria yang menjadi lawan bicaranya itu. Luhan tampak menimbang sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "-berkencan," Ia harap Jongin tidak memperhatikannya.

Dan setidaknya hal itu sukses membuat Baekhyun tersedak. Baekhyun sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah mengganggu temannya itu walaupun ia sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu sejak kapan Luhan mulai berkencan.

"_What? Tsk. Sehun pasti sudah menunggu lama. Baiklah, sorry anyway,_" Akhirnya Baekhyun hanya menjawabnya singkat. Tidak ada guna juga memaksa Luhan, ia tidak bekerja untuknya kan?

"Siapa?" Jongin membuyarkan lamunan Luhan.

"Baekhyun. Kau masih ingat?"

"Hm, ya, _kinda_. Pria berisik itu kan?" Luhan mengangguk dengan senyum simpul yang sulit diartikan.

Sampailah mereka di akhir hari, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam dan mereka benar-benar menjalani hari dengan menyenangkan. Yah, kalian tahu kan perasaan ketika bertemu dan _hangout _bersama teman lama. "Rumahku disini, Jong. Katanya mereka akan mengantarkan mobilku tepat di depan rumahku besok pagi. Hmm, _thanks for today_," Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan dan si pria imut itu hanya bisa terdiam dengan ekspresi canggung.

"J-jong-"

"Hanya melepas _safety belt_-mu," jelas Jongin sambil tersenyum dan _safety belt _yang melingkar di tubuhnya sudah terlepas.

Seketika Sehun terhenyak. Perasaannya terombang-ambing. Pemandangan di depannya membuatnya semakin tak mengerti. Kalau ia tak salah ingat, minggu lalu ia tak sengaja bertemu Luhan di toko roti di dekat rumah dan si mata _doe _tersenyum padanya -menurut Sehun, lelaki itu masih memberinya kesempatan- tapi sekarang ia melihatnya dicium lelaki lain. _Apa-apaan? _batinnya. Sehun mengacak rambut _dark-brown-_nya frustasi, lalu beranjak dari balik tembok gang itu.

"Se-sehun?" Luhan sedikit tergagap. Sehun terhenti untuk sesaat merasakan jantungnya yang juga membeku, sayangnya manik mata Sehun masih bisa menangkap gurat merah merona di pipi Luhan.

"Bagaimana kencanmu?" Sehun mempertanyakan suatu hal secara sinis dengan makna didalamnya yang membuat Luhan terdiam seribu kata.

Pria dengan garis mata lurus itu mendekati wajahnya pada Luhan, persis seperti yang pernah ia lakukan. Hanya berjarak tidak lebih dari tiga sentimeter Sehun hampir saja akan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman pada pria dihadapannya. Namun anehnya ia mengurungkan niatnya, menekan emosinya agar tidak bertindak ceroboh.

"Kau menguntit, hm?" Kali ini Luhan tampak tenang dalam menghadapi pria tinggi itu. Bahkan Luhan tidak berusah menghindar, tapi tidak berniat menerima juga. Rumit bukan? Hal ini membuat Sehun benar-benar frustasi karena ternyata kejeniusannya tidak bisa berfungsi disini. Sama sekali tidak berguna ketika bersama dengan Luhan dan hanya Luhan.

"Mungkin kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Luhan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun namun sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menciumnya melainkan hanya menggantungnya, membiarkan udara hangat yang keluar dari mulutnya menerpa bibir tipis Sehun ketika ia berbicara tepat disana.

Sehun memejamkan matanya sebelum akhirnya berjalan mundur menjauhi Luhan. Ia menatap Luhan sekilas, "Maaf," kemudian pergi melewati Luhan dari hadapannya.

Luhan menatap lurus kedepan dengan pandangan kosong. Ia tak tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Lamunannya buyar ketika suara singkat dari ponselnya merengek pertanda ada pesan masuk.

[jonginini: _Good night_]

"_Night_, Jong," gumamnya tanpa berniat membalas kakao-talk dari Jongin dan menonaktifkan ponselnya. Terlalu banyak yang terjadi hari ini membuatnya lelah. Luhan tidak ingin membohongi dirinya. Dari benaknya yang paling dalam, ia berharap Sehun bisa menjadi _mood-booster_nya, bukan malah memperburuk keadaan. _Kau bodoh, Xi Luhan. _

Ketika benaknya menentang harapan yang dibuatnya secara tidak langsung, Luhan perlahan mengerti. Sehun takkan menjadi orang seperi yang diharapkan. Ingat apa yang bocah itu katakan? Sehun sedang mencintai seseorang, dan itu saja cukup untuk Luhan. Cukup untuk membuat harapan bodoh yang berkaitan pada Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum manis dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya, dengan pintu kaca yang ia tutup dengan kasar, melampiaskan perasaannya yang tidak karuan.

Belakangan ini Luhan selalu menerima paketan. Entah itu bunga, cokelat, buku gambar, dan lain sebagainya. Nama pengirimnya hanya tercantum 'H' dan Luhan sudah tahu itu pasti adalah Sehun. Ia tak suka diberi hadiah, Luhan merasa sedang disogok -entah apapun jenis motifnya. Dan ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan mengembalikan semua ini pada Sehun setelah ujiannya selesai, secepatnya. Dan hari itu adalah hari ini.

[Aku akan berkunjung. 7PM.] -from: Luhan

_Sent. _

Tangan-tangan Luhan dengan gesit mengepak barang-barang pemberian Sehun ke dalam kardus. Di dalam batinnya ia sedang menyusun skenario apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan segala respon tak terduga Sehun nanti. Ponsel Luhan bergetar, tanda SMS masuk.

[OK.] -from: Sehun

"Kuharap ia sendirian di rumah," batin Luhan. Tentu saja ia tak mau diinvestigasi Baekhyun ini itu. Ia butuh waktu berdua saja dengan Sehun. _They really need to talk. _Luhan butuh penjelasan apa maksud si lelaki berkulit putih itu terus mengiriminya barang.

Luhan meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di sofa _beige _di bagian kiri ruangannya dan menekan tombol _logs _dan, ya, seseorang menjawabnya dengan suara khasnya.

"_Hai, Lu,_"

"_Hey_, Baek. Hari ini kau berkencan dengan pria tinggi itu?" Luhan mengangkat kardus-kardus kecil ke sudut ruangan dekat pintu.

"_Harusnya iya, entahlah, Chanyeol melanggar janjinya akhir-akhir ini_," jawab Baekhyun lemas di seberang sana dan seketika saja Luhan mendapatkan lampu neon di kepalanya menyala.

"Kau harus curiga untuk itu," Luhan mengatakannya seolah akan ada hal paling buruk terjadi pada pria mungil itu -sengaja membuat Baekhyun panik.

"_Benarkah? Oh, Luhan, kau harus menolongku_," Baekhyun terdengar setengah frustasi.

"Kau harus bertanya padanya segera. Malam ini!"

Baekhyun yang sudah diburu cemas mendengarkan ucapan asal Luhan yang ternyata berhasil membuat Baekhyun tidak di rumah malam ini. Luhan tersenyum puas sebelum mematikan ponselnya dan mengubah ekspresinya.

Baru saja Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa kulit, sebuah panggilan masuk lagi. Ponselnya berdering tanpa henti. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas sebelum merekayasa nada bicaranya.

"Hey, Jong,"

"Hmm, sepertinya tidak bisa,"

"_Why?_"

"Ada yang harus kulakukan malam ini, mungkin lain kali? So sorry, Jongin,"

"_Nevermind. Akan kubawakan beberapa pancakes nanti,_" Pria di seberang sana terdengar bersikeras untuk ingin bertemunya.

"Jam berapa?"

"_Hm, 6:30 I'll be there,_"

Mengingat Jongin tidak pernah terlambat, Luhan mengiyakannya. "Harusnya ia hanya mengantar _pancakes,_" batin Luhan sembari mengendikkan bahunya, namun alih-alih matanya malah terkatup.

* * *

><p>Dan benar saja, Jongin sangat tepat waktu kali ini. Seketika mata Luhan berbinar ketika mencium harumnya <em>pancake<em> yang dibawakan Jongin dan itu terus menerus membuatnya menelan liurnya sendiri.

"Kau tidur? Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu," pria berkulit agak gelap itu masih sama, bersikap _cool_ dan dingin namun masih mampu menyampaikan rasa perhatiannya yang terdengar sedikit berlebih pada orang-orang yang ia sayangi. _Well_, kata-kata ini cukup untuk menjelaskan apa yang dimiliki Jongin untuk Luhan, perasaannya.

Luhan tersenyum simpul, "Tidak apa, _no worries_,"

"Lu, barang-barang itu? Kau berniat untuk pindah rumah?"

"Tidak, itu hanya barang-barang yang akan kukembalikan pada pemiliknya,"

Jongin mengangguk mengerti walaupun sedikit rasa curiga mampir di benaknya.

"_Thanks for the pancakes_, Jong," kata Luhan sambil melahap kue kecil itu dengan seru dan Jongin juga. Sesekali Luhan memberikan _thumbsup_ pada Jongin seolah memberitahu bahwa _pancakes_-_pancakes_ itu benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti. Diselingi dengan percakapan hangat dan singkat yang membuat keduanya semakin akrab, terlihat jelas Jongin mengusap sisa _whipped_-_cream_ di sudut bibir Luhan.

"Hm, Jong_, I think I should go_–" Luhan menginterupsi pembicaraan.

"_Doing stuffs_? Apa kau perlu tumpangan?"

Luhan tampak berpikir, mobilnya sudah kembali tetapi apakah itu bagus jika ia menolak kebaikan Jongin. Maksudnya, ia tidak tega.

"Um, kurasa tidak. Mungkin kau punya pekerjaan lain. _Thanks_,"

Jongin tersenyum untuk Luhan, "Tidak sama sekali. _Come on, its okay_. Memangnya dimana?"

Jongin terdengar antusias kali ini, padahal ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ingin dilakukan Luhan.

"Tidak, aku bisa pergi sendiri, jangan khawatir," Luhan meyakinkan pria _tan_ itu untuk membiarkannya pergi sendiri. Beruntung Jongin mengerti dan tidak memaksa lagi sehingga ia kembali dan Luhan bergegas untuk membelah jalanan kota dengan _Porsche_ putihnya. Pasalnya, ia sudah telat setengah jam. Belum lagi perjalanan lima belas menit, "Sehun pasti marah, ck," batin Luhan, setidaknya ia berusaha menyiapkan dirinya.

"_Okay, hh..here we go_,"

Luhan menekan tombol bel ragu-ragu setelah menghela napas beberapa kali. Dari yang awalnya gugup hingga bosan menunggu karena kebiasaan keluarga ini adalah, selalu membiarkan tamunya menunggu.

Ketika Luhan mulai akan mencibir lagi, pintu papan berwarna putih didepannya memberikan tanda-tanda terbuka, dan benar saja, seseorang tengah berdiri didepannya sementara Luhan hanya bisa terperangah –untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Masuklah," si pria berwajah maskulin itu tersenyum tampan sambil menatap Luhan hangat.

Demi apapun, Luhan ingin mengabadikan pemandangan didepannya. _Poloshirt_ hitam yang menempel di tubuh tegapnya membuat warna kulit putih itu semakin bersinar. Ditambah lagi dengan _jeans_ yang semakin membuatnya terlihat dewasa. Luhan meneguk liurnya pelan, lalu mendongak menatap wajah itu. Rambut _dark_-_brown_ yang tadinya tebal berponi berubah menjadi rambut _messy_-_spike_ yang memperkuat kesan _cool_-nya.

"_Nicehair_," puji Luhan karena kata-kata yang terselip di bibirnya tidak bisa ditahannya lagi.

Sehun tersenyum miring, "_Thanks_," lalu mendekati wajah Luhan. Benar-benar dekat.

"_Lemon Sprinkle_?"

Rasanya Luhan ingin pingsan ketika ujung lidah Sehun menyentuh sudut bibirnya.

"Asam. Tetapi banyak yang menyukainya. Membingungkan, seperti kau,"

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya mundur. Ia tidak ingin Sehun membuatnya lupa akan tujuannya kesini. Dan pembicaraan ini, Luhan tidak berpikir ia berniat untuk melanjutkannya. Ia meletakkan kardus-kardus itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa mau-mu padaku Sehun-ah. Apa maksudmu dengan memberiku barang sebanyak ini? Menyogokku? Membayarku? Aku sama sekali tidak butuh ini, Sehun,"

"Biar kutebak. Jongin memberimu _pancakes_ lagi. Makanya kau terlambat datang. Benar?"

Luhan mendesah tertahan sambil memutar bolamatanya malas.

"Lalu apa urusanmu? Kau tak perlu merepotkan dirimu untuk menguntitku atau apalah itu. Terimakasih. Ini barang-barang pemberianmu. Aku pulang,"

Luhan benar-benar tidak tahan lagi, ia tak mau meledak didepan orang yang membuatnya frustasi sekaligus salah tingkah. Akhirnya pria itu membenarkan lengan _sweaterbeige_ yang sedang dipakainya, lalu tersenyum paksa.

"Hey bukankah itu tidak sopan jika kau tidak mampir," Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan dengan pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang dilontarkannya. Sepertinya ia tidak ingin melepaskan Luhan kali ini.

"Aku sibuk,"

"Apa? Jongin? Ah benar, aku bisa memberikanmu seratus _pancakes_ setiap hari kalau kau mau," katanya dengan alis tebal yang bertaut dan menyilangkan kedua lengannya, menatap pria yang sudah jengkel setengah mati itu dengan pandangan remeh.

"Listen, aku tidak perlu semua itu. Kalau kau berpikir dengan memberiku segala jenis barang itu bisa membuatku bersikap baik dan menjemputmu setiap hari, kau salah,"

"Tapi kau butuh, kan? Apa salahnya dengan menerima itu semua?"

Luhan malas berdebat dengan Sehun. Penampilannya yang hampir mirip pria dewasa ternyata dihancurkan oleh sifatnya yang semakin, _err_– menyebalkan.

"Kau salah dengan memberikanku ini semua. Lebih baik kau memberikannya pada orang yang –_you are falling in love with_–" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan sorot mata tajam dan berdecak. Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja membuat Sehun terdiam.

"Tunggu, hyung,"

Luhan berhenti namun tidak menoleh.

"Jadi aku salah dengan memberimu itu semua," Kali ini Luhan bersyukur Sehun bisa mengerti.

"_You said it right,"_

Luhan mulai melangkah lagi, kali ini lebih lambat setelah menghela napas pelan. 'anak itu benar-benar bodoh atau naif,' pikirnya.

"Hyung," Sehun memanggilnya dengan suara berat dan penuh penyesalan.

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

Sebenarnya Luhan ingin menolak, sebagai antisipasi kalau Sehun akan bersikap jauh lebih menyebalkan dari tadi dan Luhan lagi-lagi harus bersabar. Tetapi entahlah, hatinya tidak sejalan dengan pikirannya kali ini. Alih-alih ia malah bertanya.

"Kemana?"

Ekspresinya berubah ketika Luhan menatap Sehun. Sementara orang yang ditarik malah tidak menjawab apapun kecuali menarik tangan Luhan dan merogoh sakunya untuk mendapatkan kunci mobil.

* * *

><p>"Sehun-ah, aku tidak bisa bermain <em>billiard<em>,"

Seketika saja _mood_-nya berubah. Luhan buru-buru merespon ketika ia tahu Sehun akan membawanya ke tempat itu.

Sementara pria _albino_ itu tersenyum tipis, tapi kali ini berbeda. Bukan senyum merendahkan, bukan juga senyum yang menggoda gadis-gadis, melainkan senyum teduh seperti meminta agar pria yang sedang duduk disampingnya untuk tenang.

Sehun merasa ia memahami sesuatu secara perlahan, lewat argumen singkat yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Luhan tadi, ia menangkap sesuatu yang belum pernah ia mengerti. Luhan menjelaskan sesuatu yang rumit baginya dan Sehun spontan melakukan hal yang diperintahkan oleh benaknya.

"_It's okay_, aku bisa mengajarimu, hyung. Mudah saja" Sehun meyakinkan pria cantik disampingnya sembari memaparkan senyum itu lagi membuat Luhan yang hampir meledak tadi, berubah gugup.

Demi apapun, Sehun terlalu mahir atau jenius karena kali ini ia berhasil membuat Luhan mengukir senyum di bibirnya. Entah mengapa rasanya Sehun memeluk tubuhnya dengan senyuman hangat itu. Jantung Luhan berdegup, kali ini lebih tidak teratur.

Luhan benci ketika dirinya seperti ini. Pikirannya berkata tidak namun perasaannya berbanding terbalik. Ia benci ketika ia harus menahan senyum karena kupu-kupu menggerayangi perutnya, ketika ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Sehun menyentuhnya, termasuk saat ini. Tubuh mereka saling menempel satu sama lain. Deru nafas Sehun membentur leher mulus Luhan membuatnya merinding ketika Sehun berbicara tepat di belakang telinganya. _Sexy_.

"Bisa?"

Luhan mengangguk terlalu pelan karena ia tidak ingin Sehun melihat wajahnya yang benar-benar merona. Getaran detak jantung mungkin bisa dirasakan oleh Sehun –namun ia memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita bermain," Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya pada Luhan lalu berjalan ke satu rak dimana tongkat _billiard_ tersusun rapi. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Luhan yang tertangkap basah sedang mengamatinya dari ujung ruangan _VIP_ ini. Sehun melemparkan senyum miring padanya dan Luhan dengan salah tingkah memalingkan wajah imutnya itu sambil mengusap-usap tongkat _billiard-_nya –tersipu.

Lelaki tinggi yang berjalan mendekati meja hijau yang familiar, menyusun bola-bola yang agak berat itu membentuk segitiga.

"_Battle_?"

Lagi-lagi Sehun tersenyum berusaha merusak pikiran Luhan yang sudah melayang entah kemana.

Belum sampai pada setengah permainan, Luhan meletakkan tongkatnya pasrah.

"Aku tidak bisa, Sehun-ah," katanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya frustasi. Bidikannya pada bola-bola itu jauh dari kata tepat sementara Sehun sudah menang beberapa kali. Persetan dengan hal ini, ia tidak peduli.

"Kau tadi bisa, hyung," Sehun berjalan kearah pria yang tanpa disadarinya, mulai bersikap manja-frustasi.

"Seperti ini," katanya sebelum tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Rasanya ia senang membuat Luhan seolah sangat membutuhkannya.

Sekali lagi Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang, menggenggam tangannya agar Luhan tidak melepas tongkat _billiard_-nya dan bernafas di leher jenjang itu. Bahkan Sehun nyaris menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Luhan agar ia bisa menikmati aroma bayi yang sangat lembut dari tubuh pria manis itu.

Putih, lembut, dan beraroma bayi. Sehun tidak tahu apakah ia masih sadarkan diri ketika nafasnya menerpa leher Luhan sekaligus berbicara sehalus mungkin, "Kau lihat, hyung? Bidik bolanya _and_–"

Sehun mendorong benda bulat itu dengan jitu dan mudah.

"_See_, hm?"

Sehun masih tetap pada posisinya. Kali ini ia memejamkan matanya beberapa detik untuk menajamkan indra penciumannya, menghirup lebih banyak aroma tubuh Luhan yang sangat memabukkan. Sepertinya ia mulai candu sehingga ia ingin tetap seperti ini untuk beberapa saat lagi.

Sayangnya Luhan mengeluarkan suaranya dengan pelan tanpa berani untuk bergerak,

"S-Sehun,"

"Berikan aku satu menit untuk seperti ini,"

Debar jantung Luhan berdentum seperti melodi bagi Sehun, terlalu indah dan dinamis. Sehun senang ketika benaknya mengatakan bahwa detak jantung yang merusak pikiran itu hanya untuknya. Ia memang tidak mengerti dengan jelas, tapi ada satu hal yang ia tahu, hanya pria itu yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini. Sehun bisa menyadari kalau ia bersikap lebih sopan dan memperbaiki sikap buruknya ketika Luhan bersamanya. Ia tahu ia ingin bertemu dengan pria cantik itu sesering mungkin.

Karena hal itulah, yang menjadi penyebab ia ditegur oleh pelatih basketnya karena _lay_-_up_ nya yang meleset tempo hari. Saat itu ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengusir Luhan dari pikirannya, kalau boleh jujur.

"Sehun-ah," Luhan memanggilnya dengan lembut, merasa tidak nyaman jika ada orang yang melihat mereka walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mengusik pria yang masih memeluk lingkaran pinggangnya.

"Hm, _sorry_,"

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan berdeham untuk menghindari suasana canggung diantara mereka.

"Sudah bisa, _kan_?"

Luhan mengangguk sambil berusaha mengukir senyum. Berusaha menahan hawa panas yang mulai mengelilingi atmosfir ruangan dan perasaannya yang tidak karuan.

"Hyung," Sehun memcah hening suasana mobil yang sejujurnya tidak begitu menyenangkan daritadi.

"Ya?"

"Maaf,"

"Untuk apa?" Luhan tidak mengerti.

"Barang-barang itu,"

Sehun sesekali membagi fokusnya antara jalanan dan pria disampingnya.

"Kau masih berhutang penjelasan padaku,"

Sehun menghentikan laju mobilnya di tepi jalan. Luhan _shock_ tapi Sehun merasa ia harus menjelaskan semuanya pada pria itu.

Pria _albino_ itu berdeham sejenak, "Baiklah, akan kujelaskan,"

Mata tajam Sehun menatap Luhan. "Aku tak mengerti, hyung. Aku menjadi baik karena kau, aku menaruh perhatianku beberapa bulan ini padamu tapi kau bahkan tidak menunjukkan reaksi yang baik padaku. Aku hanya– tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kulakukan,"

Luhan menatap Sehun bingung ketika manik mata itu seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu yang terlalu rumit.

"Memang aku harus bereaksi apa?" Luhan bertanya karena memang ia juga tidak tahu, kemudian melanjutkan dengan ragu-ragu,

"Kita bahkan hanya– teman," lidahnya sedikit kelu karena melontarkan kalimat terakhirnya. Ia tidak ingin menatap Sehun sehingga ia memilih untuk menunduk dan tangannya bermain dengan ujung _sweater_-nya.

Teman. Luhan bahkan ingin merasa lebih dari itu.

"Ya, teman. Dan Jongin lebih dari itu," Sehun tersenyum miris sambil menghela nafas singkat menggambarkan kekecewaan.

"Sehun, jangan bilang kau–"

"Benar, aku _jealous_,"

Luhan selama ini menganggap Sehun sudah beranjak dewasa, tapi ternyata pemikirannya masih sangat sempit. Mereka saling menatap, "_Hangout_ dengan Jongin tak berarti aku sedang berkencan dengannya, Sehun. Dan bahkan kau tak perlu _jealous_ padanya."

Luhan berhenti untuk beberapa saat, menggantungkan kalimatnya karena ia masih tidak yakin untuk mengatakan ini.

"Kau.. Kau bahkan- punya orang yang kau sukai," katanya sambil mengupas kukunya, tertunduk. Ia sudah kehilangan keberanian untuk menatap _perfectcreature_ disampingnya itu.

Tiba-tiba saja suasana memburuk. Sehun menatapnya dengan alis terangkat, "Hm?"

"Maksudmu?" Sehun berharap Luhan bersedia menjelaskan padanya

karena ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Kau sedang menyukai seseorang kan, lalu untuk apa kau _jealous_–" Luhan masih menunduk.

"Apakah ia berkencan dengan pria lain?" Luhan menambahkan. Sepertinya ia tidak ingin tahu karena takut hatinya tidak akan baik-baik saja setelah ini. Tetapi lagi-lagi rasa ingin tahunya lebih besar sehingga semua itu terucap begitu saja.

Sehun mengusap tengkuknya bingung berusaha mencerna kalimat-kalimat yang sesungguhnya terlihat mudah, hanya saja mereka membuat ini semua menjadi begitu sulit dimengerti. Sehun percaya otaknya sangat jenius untuk menemukan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini.

"_Well_, hyung. Sepertinya ada yang salah disini, mungkin kau tidak mengerti atau aku juga begitu. Sepertinya kita salah paham,"

Luhan membulatkan mata _doe_-nya seolah bertanya, "apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa namanya secara jelas, tapi seperti yang kukatakan aku menyadari adanya perubahan dalam diriku, menjadi lebih baik dan itu aneh. Dan yang kutahu penyebab perubahan itu adalah kau,"

Sehun menjelaskan seperti ia tahu benar apa yang terjadi. Perlahan semua hal yang mereka bicarakan mulai terlihat jelas bahwa ada satu inti dimana pembicaraan ini akan berujung. Sehun mengerti karena ia jenius, mampu menganalisis apapun, hanya saja perasaan ini terlalu rumit untuk diungkapkan. Ia takut salah bicara dan mengambil langkah yang salah kemudian Luhan, akan marah padanya.

Kali ini ia lebih bisa dibilang mirip seorang yang bodoh yang tidak mengenal kosakata mirip salah satu film berjudul _TheGiver_, dan ia harus berusaha membuka semua memori itu. Sayangnya, Sehun tidak mempunyai memori apapun tentang Luhan. Pria pirang itu hanya datang secara tiba-tiba, membeli se-_bouquet_ bunga _Daffodils_ dan kemudian menuntun perasaannya hingga seperti ini.

_You know it Luhan? You mess me._

Sehun menghela napas merasa frustasi. Pembicaraan ini semakin sulit bagi mereka berdua. Ditambah lagi hujan yang tiba-tiba mengguyur kota yang selalu bersinar setiap jamnya itu, membuat Sehun harus kembali menginjak gas dan melaju di jalanan agar sampai dirumahnya sebelum hujan bertambah deras.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan dan jika Sehun ketahuan membawa mobil sampai selarut ini, dapat dijamin ia tidak akan diperbolehkan membawa mobil sampai ia ulangtahun kedelapan belasnya.

Dan hanya membutuh waktu sepuluh menit untuk sampai dirumahnya, namun hujan malah bertambah deras.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan, membuat pemilik wajah imut itu terpaku di tempat.

"Hun–"

KLEK

"Hanya membuka _safetybelt_-mu. Sebaiknya kau mampir sebentar, hujan semakin deras," Sehun tersenyum teduh. Walaupun hujan masih mengguyur, Sehun membuka pintu mobilnya.. "Jangan keluar dulu," perintahnya.

Ternyata Sehun mengambil payung untuk Luhan, membuat tubuhnya basah kuyup. Sehun membukakan pintu Luhan sambil memayunginya.

Beruntunglah si bawel Baekhyun belum pulang, setidaknya Sehun tak perlu menyumbat telinganya dengan _earphone_.

Keduanya masih diselimuti keheningan. Sehun tahu obrolannya di tepi jalan tadi menambahkan beban pikiran Luhan, tapi disisi lain ia perlu menyampaikan segalanya.

Mereka berjalan menuju pintu utama yang terasa lebih jauh dari biasanya. Entahlah, karena hujan atau karena Sehun sedang bersama Luhan. Sehun sedikit menjauh dari tubuh Luhan yang masih kering sementara dirinya basah kuyup. Melihat ini, Luhan merasa bersalah.

"Kau basah, Hun,"

"Tak apa," Sehun menjawabnya santai sambil mengusap baju Luhan yang sedikit lembab karena dirinya.

Tapi Luhan malah menariknya agar lebih dekat, setidaknya ia tidak akan membiarkan Sehun kehujanan karena dirinya.

"Jangan, hyung. Kau akan basah," Sehun kembali menjauh

"Kau lihat bajumu mulai lembab," katanya sambil mengusap lengan Luhan yang berbalut _sweater_-nya.

"Maaf ya," Luhan menatap tubuh tegap Sehun yang basah. Seketika tangannya mengusap baju yang basah itu setibanya mereka di beranda rumah Sehun, menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya.

"Xiao Lu–" Sehun memanggilnya lembut sambil memegang telapak tangan Luhan yang dingin akibat bajunya yang terguyur hujan tadi.

"Hm?" Luhan menatap Sehun polos ketika ia sedang fokus mengusap dada bidang Sehun yang basah.

Atmosfir ini membuat Luhan perlahan mulai gugup ketika sorot mata Sehun terlihat berbeda kali ini, lebih tegas tetapi meneduhkan. Kedua orang yang ditimpa cahaya lampu taman membuat tubuh Sehun dan rambut berantakannya terlihat nyaris sempurna.

Perlahan Sehun memeluk tengkuk Luhan dengan telapak tangan lebarnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan. Menatap kedua manik mata binar yang mengganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Ketukan jantungnya tidak karuan dan deru nafas singkat bersama dengan rintikkan hujan rasanya cukup jelas untuk mengungkapkan apa yang Sehun rasakan sekarang. Angin berhembus membuat pria yang lebih kecil dihadapannya menggigil dan ia perlu tahu, betapa Sehun ingin memberikannya _Frenchkiss_ untuk menghangatkannya.

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya ketika tatapan mereka membuat Luhan menahan nafasnya.

"Kalau kau mengizinkan,"

Luhan mengatupkan kelopak matanya tidak berani melihat pria dihadapannya lagi, membiarkan apapun yang akan terjadi –yang dilakukan Sehun padanya.

Sehun tahu Luhan pasti mengizinkannya –menurut pikiran jeniusnya. Tapi ia tidak mungkin menciumnya didepan rumah, bukan? Tangan besar Sehun melingkar di pinggang Luhan, menyeretnya masuk kedalam rumah.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2 -End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chingchongs:<strong>

HEHEHEHEHE PANJANG NIHHHHHH :3 maap kalo banyak typo atau ga ke-divide hehehe ini ngebut soalnya alias no edit #plak

INI CHAP DEPAN END LOHHH

SO, KEEP CURIOUS AND _**REVIEW**_!~

.

Best Regards,

_-exoblackpepper-_


	4. Chapter 3

**WARNING!**

THIS CHAPTER CONTAIN SEX SCENE (just a lil bit). PLEASE KINDLY SKIP THE PART IF U DON'T WANT TO READ IT.

Rated: **M**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: <strong>_Do it._

_._

_._

_._

"Kalau kau mengizinkan,"

Luhan mengatupkan kelopak matanya tidak berani melihat pria dihadapannya lagi, membiarkan apapun yang akan terjadi –yang dilakukan Sehun padanya.

Sehun tahu Luhan pasti mengizinkannya –menurut pikiran jeniusnya. Tapi ia tidak mungkin menciumnya didepan rumah, bukan? Tangan besar Sehun melingkar di pinggang Luhan, menyeretnya masuk kedalam rumah.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sehun langsung mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir Luhan. Menyesap bibir atasnya seakan takut kehilangan pria itu. Beberapa lenguhan singkat tertangkap oleh telinga Sehun membuatnya lega karena Luhan menikmati perlakuannya.

Kedua _flowerboy_ ini tampak larut dalam 'aktivitas' mereka. _Coach_ kuning muda itu sekarang menjadi alas duduk Luhan yang sedang terbuai oleh Sehun.

"Hngh–" Nafas Luhan mulai tersengal. Tangannya mendorong pelan dada bidang Sehun membuat pria itu mengerti bahwa Luhan butuk oksigen sehingga ia harus melepas tautan bibir mereka.

Manik mata mereka bertemu dalam jarak sempit antara wajah mereka.

"Hun, hm–" Luhan bergumam asal sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun. Sesekali ia mendentumkan jarinya diatas dada bidang pria _albino_ itu namun Sehun bergeming dan tidak berniat untuk mengalihkan fokusnya. Sehun menikmati setiap inci dari wajah Luhan ketika telunjuknya mengarahkan dagu Luhan agar manik mata mereka bisa bertemu dan Sehun dapat lebih jelas melihat wajah itu.

Bagi Luhan, Sehun benar-benar menyiksanya dengan tatapan matanya. Sorot mata tajam, garis rahang tegas, dan bibir tebal yang kemerahan. Ia tidak sanggup untuk terus diperhatikan oleh Sehun yang seperti ingin menerkamnya kapan pun ia mau.

Tapi bagi Sehun, ia tidak mengerti apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Ia hanya berpikir kalau mencium bibir Luhan terasa begitu candu untuknya sehingga ia ingin terus memberitahu pria itu mengenai perasaannya melalui ciuman hangat yang sudah dilakukannya tadi.

Untuk waktu yang cukup lama, Sehun bergeming hingga Luhan kembali meloloskan gumaman aneh.

"Sehun, kita–" Seharusnya Luhan mengerti lebih dulu bahwa ini adalah satu-satunya cara –menurut Sehun– untuk memberitahu apa yang mengganggu pikirannya pada Luhan.

Tidak ada penolakan darinya, sehingga Sehun menganggap itu semua sebagai sebuah persetujuan. Ia kembali meraup bibir kecil Luhan kemudian berakhir dengan lumatan kecil dan lembut.

"Ngh- bajumu basah, Sehun-ah," suara Luhan parau ketika ia baru menyadari tubuh basah Sehun membuatnya kedinginan ditengah ciuman mereka. Sehun melepas bajunya dengan cepat kemudian membawa tubuh kecil Luhan kedalam pangkuannya. Memeluk pinggang kecil pria cantik itu dan memberikan bercak merah di leher jenjang putih milik Xi Luhan.

"Sehunnie-ah..h," Luhan melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Sehun sambil mengerang tertahan, memeluk kepala Sehun membiarkannya mengecap dan merasakan aroma bayi lembut dari tubuhnya.

Entah apa yang merasukinya, Luhan memberanikan diri untuk mengusap dada bidang putih Sehun dan membuka kancing celananya, meloloskan milik Sehun dibalik celana _jeans_-nya dibawah sana.

Sehun tidak keberatan, tetapi ia tidak akan membiarkan Luhan melakukan ini semua lebih dulu. Ia menarik lepas kaus Luhan dan menyentuh kulit mulus seputih susu itu. Demi segala hal, Sehun sangat memuja pria ini. Luhan tidak hanya baik dalam kepribadian, memukau dalam penampilan, tetapi ia juga memiliki segala hal yang akan membuat orang jatuh hati padanya. Dan hal yang Sehun sentuh sekarang, membuat benaknya menjadi egois untuk memiliki pria itu, Xi Luhan, hanya miliknya.

Sehun membuka celana Luhan, melepaskannya dari kaki jenjang itu sementara milik mereka berdua sudah bersentuhan dibawah sana. Luhan merasa bagian dirinya bergetar, perutnya dihinggapi ribuan kupu-kupu membuat pipinya merona ketika Sehun terus saja menggodanya.

"S-sehun," Sehun yang tadinya sedang menikmati pemandangan dihadapannya, memalingkan wajahnya menatap wajah favoritnya itu, menjawab Luhan yang terus saja mendesahkan namanya.

"Aku tak yakin kau bisa– maksudku boleh melakukan ini, Sehun-ah. Kau masih–" Luhan menatap Sehun sambil tersipu.

"Dibawah umur. Aku tahu. Tapi tolong, mulai saat ini lihatlah aku sebagai lelaki dewasa, hyung," Sehun terdengar seperti memohon. Ia ingin Luhan melihatnya bukan sebagai anak kecil yang tidak mengerti apapun, tetapi seseorang yang bisa menjaga pria itu dan membahagiakannya. Ia ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengerti Luhan lebih dari dirinya sendiri.

"Percaya padaku, hyung," bisik Sehun bersama udara yang menerpa di daun telinga Luhan. Perlahan tangannya meremas milik Luhan dan pria itu tidak lagi bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sehun, melainkan melenguh lemah dan pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sehun.

Luhan memeluk tubuh dingin Sehun sambil sesekali meremas rambut Sehun dan bulir air menetes. Susah payah Luhan menekan pikiran-pikiran negative dalam dirinya tentang Sehun, menahan diri agar ia tidak berbuat sesuatu diluar kendali. Tapi Sehun, pria itu malah memberikan seribu alasan untuk Luhan menyentuh perut atletisnya. Bahkan mengusap, mencumbunya lebih dalam.

"Kau indah, hyung,"

"Pelan-pelan, S-Sehun,"

Sehun terus saja menggoda Luhan membuatnya tidak tahan untuk tidak bergerak liar. Tubuhnya bergeliat dan tanpa sadar ia malah mendorong miliknya dan menabrak milik Sehun yang bisa dibilang sekarat kalau tidak disentuh sekarang juga. Mau tidak mau, si pemilik mengarahkan tangan Luhan untuk menyentuh benda keras dengan goresan tidak beraturan itu.

Luhan mengerti dan melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan. Beberapa kali ia menjentikkan jarinya sebentar disana, memberikan sentuhan kecil dan menggoda agar Sehun mengerang frustasi.

"A-ah, Lu..Han"

Sehun memejamkan matanya ketika tangan Luhan mengusap miliknya dan menekan-nekan ujung milik Sehun yang mulai berkedut.

"S-shh.." Sehun mendesah karena sentuhan itu terus saja merusak otaknya. Luhan memijat kecil hingga ke pangkal _little_-_sehun_.

Kegiatan itu diakhiri Sehun dengan memindahkan tubuh mereka ke atas meja kaca didepan _coach_ kuning yang jauh lebih besar untuk mereka berdua.

Sehun menahan cairannya yang mulai menetes dan langsung memposisikan Luhan untuk membuka dan menekuk kedua kakinya. Luhan tidak yakin dengan ini, tetapi ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya ketika Sehun terus saja meremas milik Luhan dengan sedikit kasar.

Tanpa menunda lagi, Sehun memasukkan miliknya kedalam liang Luhan.

"Akh-" Luhan meninggalkan goresan merah pada tubuh putih Sehun, berusaha untuk menahan rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar hingga membuat kedua pipinya memerah dan jemarinya mencengkram lengan Sehun keras.

"S-sehun,"

"Ah.."

Gerakan Sehun semakin cepat ketika ia merasa Luhan menjepit miliknya didalam sana.

"T-tight.. Ugh,"

Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan lebih erat agar miliknya bisa masuk lebih dalam dan menubruk _spot_ Luhan. Cairan Luhan mulai menetes tetapi ia tidak peduli.

Sekarang Luhan merasa liangnya sangat penuh ketika seluruh bagian milik Sehun berhasil masuk kedalam, membuatnya harus menggigit bibir _plump_-nya untuk menahan perih yang terus saja menjalar.

Sehun menatap wajah Luhan yang kemerahan dan menyembunyikan desahan di bibirnya.

"Sebut namaku, hyung,"

"Ah- Sehunnie..ah"

"Ngh-" Sehun mencium bibir Luhan membantu pria itu untuk bungkam dengan bibirnya. "_You are sweet_,"

Entah sejak kapan, Sehun belajar kata-kata seperti itu dan sukses membuat Luhan melupakan perihnya untuk beberapa saat. Sehun terus mempercepat gerakannya seiring nafsunya yang semakin meningkat dan itu lagi-lagi membuat kaki jenjang Luhan bergetar menahan rasa sakit dan nikmat di waktu yang sama. Luhan memejamkan matanya ketika meja kaca yang kokoh itu bahkan berdenyit dengan tempo yang tidak beraturan. Sesekali Luhan mengerang ketika Sehun menggerayangi kedua _nipple_-nya.

Diselipkannya jemari lentik Luhan di sela rambut Sehun sambil ia remas dan Sehun menggigit benda kecoklatan itu. "A-ahh–" lenguhnya kenikmatan.

"Sebut namaku lagi, hyung," titah Sehun setengah mendesah tepat di telinga Luhan.

"Nghh–ah–Sehunh" desah Luhan setengah berteriak ketika lelaki yang mencintainya setengah mati itu menggigit telinganya sensual.

"Lagi," perintah Sehun dengan suara serak _sexy_-nya. Ia menjilat garis rahang Luhan. Tangannya terjulur memegang benda keras yang masih menegang milik Luhan. Jemari Sehun lincah memainkan ujung-'nya' yang mengeluarkan _pre-cum_. Semakin kasar Sehun memainkannya, semakin cepat Luhan mengeluarkan cairannya hingga meluber di seluruh bagian tangan Sehun.

"Hun… Ah-" Luhan mengeluarkan suaranya parau dan merasa sedikit lega.

Tangan Sehun menggenggam lebih keras milik Luhan kemudian menyusulnya dan mengeluarkannya didalam liang sempit Luhan.

"Shh.." desahan itu membuat Luhan merinding.

Sehun masih berada diatas Luhan dengan bertumpu pada lututnya sementara Luhan berbaring pada meja kaca yang dipenuhi peluh dan cairan putih milik mereka.

Luhan memeluk manja sekaligus erat pada leher Sehun ketika berhentinya gerakan _little-sehun_ membuat liangnya ngilu setengah mati dan ia harus menahannya.

"_Are you okay, hyung_?" Tanya Sehun cemas, Luhan masih memejamkan matanya.

Sehun mengusap surai rambut Luhan yang basah karena peluhnya, merapikan beberapa helai rambut yang menghalangi pandangannya terhadap wajah cantik itu.

"Hm," Luhan bergumam lemah

"_Thank you_," Sehun tersenyum tulus sambil mengecup kening pria dihadapannya itu.

Luhan membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, mengabaikan ucapan Sehun dan rasa sakitnya sambil berbicara serak, "Mejanya dingin, Sehun-ah," sambil memeluk Sehun lebih erat lagi. Luhan meringis tertahan sambil mencengkram bahu Sehun ketika Sehun melepas miliknya dari liang Luhan dan kemudian menggendongnya ala _Bridal style_.

Disatu sisi, ia menginginkan ini, disisi lain ia merasa bersalah pada Luhan. Sehun tahu ini pertama kalinya Luhan melakukan ini –dan ia sendiri juga– dan Sehun menghargai usaha Luhan untuk menggodanya. Tangan Luhan melingkar dengan nyaman di leher Sehun, tatapan mereka tidak terputus.

"Hun,"

"Hm?"

Luhan tersenyum tipis, "Aku lebih menyukai kau yang seperti ini,"

Sehun memunculkan senyum miring khasnya ketika Luhan sedang merona menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sehun.

* * *

><p>Mata Luhan terbuka perlahan ketika ia mendengar seseorang membuka pintu masuk rumah Sehun. Firasat Luhan itu adalah Baekhyun –Sehun bilang orangtuanya sedang berlibur– karena suara gaduh yang lelaki mungil itu buat.<p>

"Sehun," Luhan mengguncangkan tubuh Sehun disebelahnya.

"Sehun," panggilnya lagi dengan suara yang sedikit lebih keras. Sehun tetap bergeming. "Hun, Baekhyun sudah pulang. _Is this okay_?"

Akhirnya Sehun terbangun. "Hm, tidak apa," katanya dengan mata terpejam dan setengah sadar. Ia malah memeluk Luhan yang tengah dilanda cemas. Luhan tidak tahu apakah Sehun sudah membereskan semuanya tadi karena ia belum siap mendengar Baekhyun memekik di malam hari apalagi kalau melihatnya bersama Sehun di ranjang yang sama.

"Kau sudah mengunci pintunya?" Luhan kembali berbicara ketika suara derap langkah semakin terdengar.

"Sepertinya belum," jawab Sehun ringan sambil menggeliat kecil dan tidak peduli. Luhan melebarkan bolamatanya dan menyingkirkan tangan Sehun yang memeluk tubuhnya, hendak beranjak mengunci pintu kamar. Sayangnya Sehun tidak memindahkan tangannya dari pinggang Luhan dan ia harus sedikit mendorongnya. "Aku akan mengunci pintunya dulu, Sehun,"

Setelah mendengarnya Sehun bergerak dari ranjangnya menuju pintu putih bagian sana tidak membiarkan Luhan untuk bergerak sedikitpun meninggalkan ranjangnya. Luhan menarik selimutnya berjaga-jaga kalau Baekhyun bisa saja masuk secara tiba-tiba dan ia bersiap untuk bersembunyi dibawah selimut Sehun. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya ketika melihat Sehun masih dengan tanpa sehelai benang-pun berjalan ke arah pintu dengan mata yang setengah terbuka.

"Hah," desah Sehun saat kembali berbaring disamping Luhan, mendekap luhan –lagi.

"M-maaf," Luhan yang menyembunyikan wajahnya –juga tubuhnya– dalam dekapan Sehun merasa bersalah, meminta maaf padanya sambil menjentikkan jari-jarinya diatas dada _topless_ Sehun.

"Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan ranjangku malam ini," katanya sambil mendaratkan kecupan ringan di puncak kepala pria cantik itu.

"Tidurlah, jangan menggodaku lagi,"

Luhan tersenyum dibalik tubuh Sehun yang hampir menutupi semua bagian tubuhnya. Tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang keluar, terakhir kali Sehun hanya mendengar suara kecupan di dada putihnya –karena hanya bagian itulah yang dapat dijangkau bibir Luhan didalam pelukan seorang Oh Sehun.

Setengah malam sudah mereka habiskan bersama, dan berakhir dengan pelukan hangat diatas ranjang yang sama, berbalut selimut putih bersih. Keheningan ini benar-benar membuatnya hangat dan merasa nyaman didalam pria yang sedang tertidur dengan pulas. Luhan pernah dipeluk, bahkan cenderung sering, namun hanya desiran darah dan degup jantung Sehun yang berhasil menular padanya.

Mungkin tidak dalam waktu yang lama Luhan akan menyadari sesuatu, bahwa dalam setiap hal yang ia lakukan, ia ingin bertemu Sehun. Berdebat dengan bocah itu, bergelayut manja padanya, dan mengajarinya mencintai seseorang dengan benar. Luhan terlalu berjasa pada Sehun dan pria jenius itu seharusnya mengerti bagaimana cara membalas itu semua, dengan tidak membiarkan Luhan lepas darinya.

Satu-satunya hal yang tidak dimengerti Sehun adalah Luhan. Sehun jenius, berintelek tinggi. Namun sayangnya semua itu menjadi omong kosong yang tidak berguna ketika ia bertemu Luhan. Ia tak menyangka Luhan akan serumit ini. Betapa Sehun ingin mempelajarinya. Luhan. Sehun berharap dengan menatapnya seperti ini, akan membuatnya mengerti.

Alih-alih Sehun benar-benar tengah memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah Luhan karena ia terbangun lebih awal. Tampaknya ia benar-benar kelelahan dan Sehun merasa sedikit bersalah. Luhan tengah memeluk Sehun dan wajah mereka bertemu. Sehun tersenyum ketika Luhan menggeliat kecil dan perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. Dan orang pertama yang menyambutnya adalah Sehun.

"Pagi," suara lembut Sehun bahkan sukses untuk membuat Luhan tersenyum dan menatapnya dengan kelopak mata yang masih berat. "Tidur saja kalau masih mengantuk,"

"Sudah berapa lama kau menatapku seperti itu?" kata Luhan serak –tenggorokannya kering.

"Satu jam? Dua jam?" Luhan mendaratkan pukulan ringan pada lengan Sehun ketika Sehun berusaha menggodanya.

"Tidurlah kalau masih lelah," Sehun mengulang kalimatnya.

Ponsel Luhan berdering membuatnya buru-buru meraih ponselnya yang sudah ada disamping ranjangnya –entah apa yang Sehun lakukan semalam. Baru saja ia akan mengangkatnya, Sehun merebutnya dari genggaman Luhan.

Luhan menatap Sehun bingung memberikan pertanyaan, "kenapa?"

"Ini hari Minggu, hyung. Jangan sibuk– kumohon,"

Luhan masih tidak mengerti. Tetapi Sehun jelas mengetahui siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Tapi mungkin saja penting, Sehun-ah,"

"Tidak ada yang penting. Percayalah,"

Sehun dan Luhan tidak ingin memulai perdebatan pagi-pagi seperti ini karena Sehun ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama pria disampingnya itu dan begitu juga Luhan. Sayangnya Sehun lagi-lagi menyampaikan 'keinginan'-nya itu dengan cara yang salah sehingga membuat Luhan harus mengalah –lagi.

* * *

><p>Suara pintu kamar mandi membuat Sehun menghentikan aktivitas bersih-bersihnya dan menoleh. Beruntunglah Baekhyun sedang pergi –entah kemana ia tak peduli– jadi tak masalah jika Luhan keluar kamar. "Kemari," kata Sehun sambil memegang handuknya.<p>

"Duduklah," instruksi Sehun menyuruh Luhan duduk diantara kakinya –seperti memangku tapi Luhan duduk diatas sofa, bukan paha Sehun.

Dengan cermat dan perlahan Sehun mengeringkan rambut basah Luhan sambil sesekali tersenyum sendiri. Lelaki bermata _doe_ itu hanya bisa terdiam menerima perlakuan sayang Sehun. "Hyung," panggilnya pelan yang dijawab Luhan dengan gumaman. "Apa kau masih menganggapku anak kecil?"

Sejenak Luhan berfikir. Sehun benar-benar tampak serius saat ini, dan berarti ia harus menjawab sejujur-jujurnya apa yang ia pikirkan tentang pria itu. Sebenarnya Luhan sudah tak menganggap Sehun anak kecil lagi, tapi sikapnya kerap kali membuat Luhan kesal sendiri.

"50%" jawab Luhan singkat.

"Hanya setengah? Hyung, lalu yang kemarin–"

"Aku bahkan tak tahu yang kemarin itu apa, Sehun," Luhan menghela nafasnya singkat. "Lupakan saja–" Sehun langsung membalikkan tubuh Luhan dan meraup bibirnya –membungkamnya. Luhan lagi-lagi meloloskan lenguhan dan Sehun melepas tautannya. "Aku tak akan mungkin bisa melupakan yang kemarin, hyung," Semburat merah kembali muncul diatas permukaan pipi Luhan. Ia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa kalau Sehun membahas tentang semalam. Tapi bagi Sehun, dengan membayangkan apa yang mereka lakukan semalam malah membuatnya ingin menerkam Luhan lagi, sekarang.

"Kau cantik semalam," Sehun menggoda Luhan dengan kalimat sederhana dan alhasil ia mendapat pukulan ringan yang baginya terasa seperti usapan lembut dari Luhan di dada bidangnya.

"Kau harus berhenti merona, hyung. Semakin kau tersipu semakin membuatku ingin mengulang–"

Luhan tiba-tiba menutup mulut Sehun rapat-rapat dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Baekhyun dimana?" Luhan bertanya memastikan ketika telinganya menangkap suara berjalan samar-samar.

"Ia sudah pergi," bisik Sehun.

"Lalu itu suara siapa?"

Sehun memperhatikan suara dari luar rumah dan segera menarik Luhan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Kalau itu adalah Baekhyun lalu bagaimana aku pulang?"

Belum ada tanda-tanda suara pekikan Baekhyun sehingga Sehun harus fokus pada suara yang bisa saja tiba-tiba terdengar.

Sayangnya Luhan terus saja mengoceh tentang kekhawatirannya bahwa ia harus pulang, tugas kuliah, Jongin, –blah. Sehun mencium Luhan –membungkamnya lagi.

"Berhentilah berbicara atau kau tidak akan bisa pulang,"

Luhan terdiam menatap Sehun yang sudah lebih dulu menatapnya dengan sorotan tajam. Luhan berpikir apakah Sehun marah padanya. Dan sepertinya bocah itu mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Luhan lewat manik mata dengan gores ketakutan sehingga membuatnya kembali mencium pria cantik itu. Kali ini lebih lembut dan sedikit lumatan pada bibir bawah Luhan. "diamlah sebentar, aku akan berusaha," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Sehun mendengar ada dua suara, yang satu ia kenal jelas yaitu suara Baekhyun yang satunya lagi terdengar familiar. Sehun mengenalnya.

"Itu suara siapa?"

Sehun mempertajam pendengarannya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Chanyeol,"

"Teman kencan Baekhyun? _Oh God_,"

"Sepertinya mereka sedang tidak dalam hubungan yang baik,"

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Luhan menyetujui tebakan Sehun.

"Lebih baik kau hampiri hyungmu," saran Luhan.

* * *

><p>Seorang pria dengan kaus rajut lengan panjangnya membereskan beberapa buku tebal diatas ranjangnya. Sesekali ia mendesah kelelahan karena beberapa hari terakhir ini banyak yang harus dikerjakan. Semenjak hari Minggu tempo hari –ketika seharian ia tidak di rumah– banyak tugas yang mengejarnya. Dan lebih sialnya hari itu dosen, teman kuliah, beberapa kerabat, bahkan Xiumin mencarinya. Seperti tidak ada hari lain, maksudnya, kenapa harus di hari itu.<p>

"_Hey, hyung. Kau sibuk?_"

"Hm, tidak terlalu," padahal tangannya penuh dengan buku-buku dan ia buru-buru berjalan ke arah pintu dan berhamburan keluar. Ia sudah telat 10 menit dan dalam waktu 5 menit ia harus sudah dihadapan dosennya.

Nafasnya tersenggal dan si jenius Sehun dengan mudah mengetahuinya. "_Kau sibuk, hyung,_" katanya sambil tertawa ringan.

"Tak apa. Ada apa Hun?"

"_Hm–_" Sehun tampak berpikir apakah ia harus memberitahunya sekarang. "_Aku merindukanmu_,"

"Oh, ayolah," respon Luhan sambil tertawa ringan.

Mereka tidak berpacaran. Belum. Tapi Luhan tampak memberi lampu hijau untuk Sehun untuk mengenalnya lebih dekat. Setidaknya Luhan sudah membuka hatinya.

Sesekali Sehun berkunjung ke rumah Luhan –sekedar menemaninya atau kadang Sehun malah mengganggu pekerjaan Luhan– sampai malam hari. Semenjak itu pula Luhan dan Jongin jarang bertemu lagi –Jongin sibuk dengan kuliahnya dan demikian juga Luhan– dan Sehun senang akan hal itu. Ia merasa tak tersaingi, setidaknya. Sehun tersenyum sendiri ketika mendengar suara tawa Luhan di seberang sana.

"_Jam berapa kau pulang?_"

Luhan melirik ke arah jam tangannya, "Enam, mungkin?" jawab Luhan tak yakin. Lama ia di kampusnya bergantung pada dosennya jadi ia masih tidak yakin.

"_Baiklah, kau kujemput. Fighting, hyung,_"

Si lelaku yang lebih muda memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan sengaja karena ia tahu Luhan akan menolak untuk dijemput. Tiba -tiba sekelebat ide muncul di benaknya. Ia yakin 100% ia akan berhasil. Menurut perhitungannya, ini _brilliant._ Ia pun melesatkan mobilnya menuju suatu tempat.

Sehun membenarkan sweater tipis hitam berkerah lebar yang ia kenakan sambil bersandar di depan pintu mobilnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 8 malam dan Luhan masih belum menampakkan wajah imutnya. Ia menghela nafasnya singkat. Luhan tak mungkin sudah pulang, ia tahu Luhan takkan melanggar janjinya –apa tadi bisa dibilang janji? Entahlah.

"Sehun!"

Terdengar suara seseorang yang sangat familiar bagi Sehun memanggilnya dari jauh. Sehun langsung menghampirinya dan membantu Luhan membawa barang-barangnya. "Aku bisa sendiri, Seh–"

Sehun mendaratkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir kecil Luhan. "Tak baik mencegah orang berbuat baik," kata Sehun sambil mengerlingkan matanya jahil.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau belum punya surat izin mengemudi, kan?" Sehun tersenyum miring sambil mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. Benar, Luhan baru menyadarinya sekarang. Sehun benar-benar tipikal anak SMA yang _bad boy_? Luhan tersenyum ketika benaknya mengatakan hal itu, mungkin akan sangat lucu kalau seorang Luhan menyukai '_bad boy_' seperti Sehun.

_But he does._

"Beberapa hari lagi," kata Sehun sambil menjalankan mobilnya.

Kesunyian mulai menghampiri ketika Luhan jatuh terlelap dan Sehun menyadari itu. Ia mengerti Luhannya kelelahan dan ia tak berniat membangunkannya meskipun sekarang mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah Luhan. Sehun menatap _perfect creature _di sebelahnya yang ia cintai. Bibir kecil Luhan yang kadang sedikit terbuka –dan mendengkur halus– membuat Sehun gemas dan harus menahan diri menyentuh bibir itu dengan bibirnya.

Sehun menerima pesan singkat dari temannya dan ia baru ingat untuk seminggu kedepan ia tidak ada di kota ini, keperluan sekolah untuk melakukan survei. Luhan terbangun dan buru-buru melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"Maaf, Sehun-ah," katanya buru-buru membereskan buku-buku yang sedari tadi dipangkunya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau harus banyak istirahat, hyung,"

Luhan hanya menjawabnya dengan 'iya' dan langsung keluar setelah berterima kasih pada bocah itu.

"Hyung," Sehun buru-buru keluar dari mobil dan memanggilnya.

"Hm?" Luhan menoleh.

"_Good night,_"

Luhan tersenyum menanggapinya sebelum berusaha melambai walaupun tangannya penuh dengan barang.

* * *

><p>Menurut Baekhyun, Sehun tidak akan pulang –sebelum tugas surveinya selesai– hari ini sehingga mungkin ulang tahunnya kali ini tidak akan dirayakan bersama dengan keluarganya. Luhan yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk sambil sesekali menyesap <em>latte<em>-nya.

"Kau ada acara malam ini?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin diskusi kelompok dengan Xiumin dan yang lainnya,"

"Dimana?"

"Rumahnya, mungkin,"

"Jam berapa selesai?" Luhan mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin jam 9? Hari ini terlalu lelah," Baekhyun mengangguk tetapi seperti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan olehnya, jarang-jarang ia bertanya serinci itu pada Luhan kecuali ia ingin meminta tolong pada temannya itu.

"Kau tidak menyuruhku untuk membeli kado ulang tahun Sehun atau menjemputnya kan?"

"Tidak," jawabnya sambil tertawa menggelikan.

Luhan sejujurnya tidak tahu apa yang lebih baik ia berikan kepada Sehun. Ia bahkan sudah mencari inspirasi lewat gambar-gambarnya tetapi tetap saja ia tidak menemukan ide apapun. Mana mungkin ia hanya memberikan Sehun segelas _bubble tea_. Walaupun sepertinya itu ide yang bagus.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Lu. Akhirnya kau datang," Xiumin akhirnya berbicara.<p>

"Ya, ada sedikit urusan,"

Xiumin, mahasiswa jurusan arsitek yang bisa dibilang kerja sama dengan Luhan kali ini membutuhkan bantuannya. _Well_, bukan hanya itu sebenarnya. Pria itu sudah lama mengagumi Luhan dan ini kedua kalinya mereka bertemu, maksudnya, berbincang sedekat ini. Sesekali Xiumin berbicara sesuatu diluar topik dan Luhan cenderung tak terlalu meresponnya. Yang di benak Luhan hanya telepon dari seseorang atau mengistirahatkan pikirannya –efek merindukan _seseorang_.

"_Thanks, _Lu," Xiumin berterima-kasih pada Luhan yang sudah berdiri bersiap untuk beranjak pergi. Sambil Luhan melangkahkan kakinya ia membaca deretan tulisan yang ada diatas layar ponselnya.

_Dikirim oleh Baekhyun:_

_[Kau sudah pulang?]_

_._

_Terkirim kepada Baekhyun:_

_[Sudah. Baru saja. Ada apa?]_

Baekhyun tidak membalasnya lagi dan Luhan tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Anehnya tiba-tiba ia menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah kedai _bubble tea_. Entah ada apa dengannya, rasanya ia hanya ingin membeli minuman itu.

Sesekali ia melirik arlojinya yang hampir menunjukkan pukul sepuluh dan ia ingin segera sampai di rumah. Jalanan sepi dan toko-toko sudah mulai menghentikan aktivitasnya hari ini, hanya tersisa orang-orang yang bekerja lembur dan berlalu-lalang di _pavement _yang bersih.

Luhan menghentikan dentuman jarinya pada stir mobil ketika sebuah cahaya toko itu menarik perhatiannya. Ia tersenyum ketika mengingat sesuatu. _Tunggu_, Luhan memfokuskan pandangannya untuk melihat ketika satu per satu orang menghentikan langkahnya di toko itu. Dan Luhan tertarik.

Luhan memarkirkan mobilnya di tepi jalanan dan berjalan sembari telinganya menangkap suara musik atau lebih mirip alunan gitar yang lembut, berhasil mempercepat langkahnya hingga akhirnya Luhan berhasil menembus kerumunan orang itu dan manik matanya mendapati seseorang, yang sangat familiar, bernyanyi.

Banyak rangkaian bunga di dalam etalase yang masih ditimpa cahaya terang membiaskan pesonanya membuat hati Luhan mencelos. Hampir saja Luhan menjatuhkan _paper bag _yang berisi _bubble tea _yang tidak sadar dibawanya. Luhan membeku ketika orang-orang sibuk bertepuk tangan, ketika Sehun tersenyum sambil memindahkan jari-jarinya dari senar satu ke yang lainnya. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kerumunan orang-orang itu. Sesekali ia bergumam 'permisi' sambil mendesak masuk ke barisan paling depan. Sehun melihatnya. Sehun menatap Luhan, _dalam._

"Se...hun?" gumamnya pelan.

_You were my strength when I was weak_  
><em> You were my voice when I couldn't speak<em>  
><em> You were my eyes when I couldn't see<em>  
><em> You saw the best there was in me<em>  
><em> Lifted me up when I couldn't reach<em>  
><em> You gave me faith 'coz you believed<em>  
><em> I'm everything I am<em>  
><em> Because you loved me<em>

(Celine Dion - Because You Loved Me)

Si mata _doe _menatap figur indah di depannya. Kulitnya semakin bersinar ketika sinar remang itu menyinarinya dari samping, membuat lekuk sempurna wajahnya semakin terlihat. Luhan menatapnya tidak percaya, terlalu fokus dengan darahnya yang berdesir hebat dan degup jantung yang tidak karuan. Luhan benar-benar harus menahan dirinya karena kupu-kupu mulai menggelitik perutnya. Pipinya merona dan ia hanya bisa berdiri membeku disana.

_Because you loved me_

Lirik lagu yang Sehun nyanyikan membuatnya merinding. Ia tidak tahu pasti tetapi Sehun sepertinya mengatakan sesuatu yang benar hanya saja Luhan tidak menyadarinya. Atau mungkin sebentar lagi.

Sehun terus memetik gitarnya sambil menatap Luhan lekat. Beberapa bait lagu yang sudah dihafal jelas olehnya, Sehun menatap tepat di manik mata cantik pria dihadapannya sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

Lagu berakhir dan semua orang bertepuk tangan untuk pria yang tengah berdiri dan melangkah beberapa kali sebelum berdiri tepat dihadapan Luhan yang masih terperangah.

"_Because I love you_,"

"Hun– Bukankah kau–"

"_But here I am,_" jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum miring, membuat Luhan menahan nafasnya beberapa detik mencerna apakah ini semua kebetulan atau memang–

Sehun mencium pipi kiri Luhan yang semakin menghangat. Luhan menatap Sehun kemudian mengatakan apa yang seharusnya dikatakan.

"_Hey_, _Happy birthday_,"

"Kado untukku?"

Luhan terlihat canggung sebelum Sehun meraih gitarnya lagi. Mengetes beberapa nada dan suaranya seperti menciptakan lagu secara instan.

"Itu bercanda," Kemudian Sehun terkekeh sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "_Would you be mine? My one and only, the one I'd like to spend the rest of my life with. I love you, _Xi Luhan,"

"S–sehun-ah,"

Hanya itu yang dijawab Luhan sejauh ini.

Semua orang yang masih memperhatikan mereka ada yang bertepuk tangan, tertawa, atau setengah berteriak 'terimalah!'.

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya kepada orang-orang yang lebih dulu memberikan tatapan berharap, berharap agar ia mengatakan sesuatu selain bergumam nama Sehun tidak jelas. Kelopak matanya berbinar dan perasaannya seperti dibawah kendalinya. Rasanya Luhan ingin berteriak. Sekarang juga.

"Barangkali sebagai kado ulang tahunku?" tawar Sehun kalau saja Luhan menolaknya. Luhan memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas singkat dan tersenyum, mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menjawab Sehun.

"Ini kado ulang tahunmu," katanya sambil menyodorkan bungkusan yang sedari tadi digenggamnya dengan senyum canggung tetapi sangat manis bagi Sehun.

"Hanya _bubble tea_?" Sehun kecewa dan bertanya seolah tak percaya. Apakah ini jawabannya? Sehun lagi-lagi tidak mengerti, bahkan disaat seperti ini. Ia harap Luhan tidak membuatnya depresi dan gila di hari ulang tahunnya.

Luhan menarik kerah baju Sehun dan dengan sangat cepat Sehun merasakan detak jantungnya tidak lagi berfungsi.

Luhan menciumnya.

Lama.

"Itu juga. Maaf aku tidak tahu–"

Sehun menarik tengkuk Luhan dan mengehntikan ucapannya dengan sebuah ciumsn.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan,"

Inilah Sehun. Seorang –lelaki yang kini sudah dewasa– yang akan dengan bangga melakukan ini di hadapan banyak orang –tanpa rasa malu, tentunya. Ia menatap Luhan lekat sebelum berbalik dan tangannya meraih sebuket bunga, yang sangat familiar unutk Luhan. Tepat setelah ia menerimanya, Luhan menatap manik mata Sehun.

"Benar, rangkaian bunga yang kau beli saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Persis, kan?"

Sehun tersenyum bangga dan Luhan tertawa membuat matanya melengkung mirip bulan sabit.

"Kenapa kau menjadi _cheesy _begini," Luhan berusaha menahan semburat malu yang mulai muncul di kedua pipinya.

"_So, yes or no?_"

Luhan tersenyum tipis, seolah pura-pura tidak tahu karena ia tak pandai berkata-kata setelah Sehun berbuat sejauh ini.

"Hm?"

"_Yes? Or no?_"

"Apakah itu tadi tidak cukup? Bukankah kau jenius?" Luhan mencoba mempermalukan Sehun karena biasanya pria albino itu yang melakukan ini padanya. Luhan pikir Sehun mengerti bahwa cibiran itu adalah jawaban darinya. Sehun mengusap tengkuknya malu-malu sebelum Luhan berjinjit dan memeluknya erat.

"_I've had enough of you, _Sehun-ah,"

Dan jawaban itu sudah cukup untuk Sehun.

.

.

.

**The Grown Up Sehun: END.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chingchongs:<strong>

CERITANYA S.E.L.E.S.A.I!

TwT)

GIMANA KESAN DAN PESAN (?) BACA FANFIC INI?

BUAT ADEGAN ANU NYA... ABSURD YA? YAHHHH MAKLUMMM... BELUM PENGALAMAN u,u

DAPET FEELS NYA GA NIHHH? SEMOGA DAPET DEH YA HEHEHE MAKLUMIN YA MASIH BELAJAR BUAT BIKIN ADEGAN ROMANTIS NYEHEHEHE~

.

OKE DEH KRITIK SARAN DITERIMA DENGAN LAPANG DADA /BOW/

KRITIK SARAN SILAKAN ISI KOLOM _**REVIEW!**_ ^^

UDAHAN DLU YAAPSSS, POOPAYE!

.

Best regards,

_exoblackpepper_

_._

_THANKS FOR REVIEWING THIS FANFIC ALTHOUGH I THINK THIS ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH LOL YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY AND EXCITED TO CONTINUE THIS STORY._

_I LOVE YOU GUYS! :*_

_I HOPE I DON'T DISAPPOINT U GUYS HEHE ^^/love sign/_


End file.
